Los Archivos Perdidos de Tako
by takokinoko
Summary: SIE! no me morí! Actualización y cap 8! Fin de los shamanes se divierten como enanos :´3 onegai por los reviews X3 lean lean! XD muchas sorpresas en este final, jiji
1. Un día normal de grabación

NOTA: Shaman King no me pertenece v..v Solamente la historia.  
Los Archivos Perdidos de Tako  
  
Tako Ahem ^^ Hola! Aquí Tako. Er, primero que nada, daré la explicación de lo que consiste esto. Verán, es una recopilación de mini fics, errores, cuando las cámaras no encienden aún, simplezas, ideas y una que otra cosilla más ^^U Es como una recopilación de chibi cosas que se me han ocurrido pero que no tienen el valor suficiente para convertirse en verdaderos fics. o_o  
  
Ren Son una bola de cosas tontas -_-U  
  
Tako Ah, algo así ^^U  
  
Hao Es por eso que se llaman "Archivos Perdidos", ya que sería mejor que estuvieran perdidos _.  
  
Tako Hey _ no seas tan malo.prometo será divertido así que..Que comiencen! ^.^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------- En un día normal de grabación.  
  
Tako Muy bien! A sus lugares, Ren, Yoh! (saca una pizarra que marca "¿Quién mató a Yoh Asakura?- Primer Episodio, escena dos") Acción!  
  
Ren (Se agacha, toma a Yoh por los hombros y lo agita) Yoh, ¡Yoh! ¡Despierta!  
  
Yoh (no se mueve)  
  
Ren ¡Espero esta no sea una de tus bromas, Yoh! Porque si lo es en verdad vas a pagarla caro.  
  
Yoh (Sonríe) je je  
  
Ren Wah! Se está riendo o_o  
  
Tako ¡Yoh! _ Se supone que estas muerto!  
  
Yoh Perdón, jeje ñ_ñ es que me da mucha risa.  
  
Lyserg (Sosteniendo unas hojas) Tako, te llegó un correo.  
  
Tako Eh? (Toma las hojas) Ummm. ToT ¡¿Quién mandó esto?!  
  
Lyserg No tenía remitente o..o  
  
Hao (Le arrebata las hojas) veamos, dice: Tako, hola. Tu fic está bien pero creo que deberías mejorar tu calidad de escritora. ¿Qué solo sabes escribir misterio revuelto con comedia? Espero que hagas cosas nuevas, saludos.  
  
Lyserg ¿Tako? ¿Estás bien?  
  
Tako Sipo ^^UUU A jajaja  
  
Hao Ajajajaja! Ese lector tiene toda la razón XD  
  
Tako ¿Eso crees? _ Pues ya veremos! Muy bien! Yoh, Ren! La misma escena pero en versión.er. Terror! ACCION! (Las luces se hacen más tenues y se ve como si estuviera lloviendo)  
  
Ren Eh? O_oU ah.si (Con el nuevo guión en la mano) Ah! Que impacto más terrorífico! ¡Yoh! Estas sangrando a horrores!  
  
Yoh ahh, ouch (Hace como si se desmaya)  
  
(Relámpago por la ventana)  
  
Ren Oh no! Yoh Asakura ha muerto!  
  
(Otro relámpago y aparece.Hao!)  
  
Hao WajajaJAJAJA (Risa muy malvada) Esto es perfecto! Ahora que mi hermano ha muerto por fin podré obtener su alma! Que maldad la mía! Tengan miedo! AJAJAJA  
  
Tako Corte! Ahora en.er.romance! ACCION! (Las luces cambian en tonos rosados y naranjas con muchos destellos de luz blanca)  
  
Ren _! Que?! (Toma el otro guión y lo lee mientras actúa) Oh Yoh! No puedes estar muerto, ¡¿Qué haría yo sin ti?! ¿Qué sería la vida sin Yoh Asakura?  
  
Yoh Argh (Como muriéndose) Ren, quiero que sepas que fuiste el mejor amigo que pude tener estando en esta hermosa vida.nunca.me olvides (Se "muere")  
  
Ren ¡Yoh! ¡Amigo! Nunca te olvidaré, ¿Cómo olvidar esos increíbles ojos negros y- momento! _ Esto ya me esta sonando muy raro!  
  
Tako Qué? o_o Pero es amistad sincera entre amigos  
  
Lyserg A mí también me sonaba ya algo raro ^^U  
  
Tako Bueno, entonces...fantasía! ACCION! (Se escucha una melodía épica)  
  
Ren Wah -_o (Toma el otro guión) ¡Yoh! ¡Reacciona! ¿No me digas que estas muerto?  
  
Yoh Re-Ren (Con voz de moribundo) ¡Venga mi muerte! Arghhh (Cae)  
  
Ren Así lo haré en tu memoria, amigo Yoh! (Saca su espada)  
  
Manta (Vestido con un traje verde, un sombrero con un trébol y una ollita con monedas de oro) Ajaja! No podrás vengar la muerte de Yoh! Porque él ha sido destinado con la peor de las suertes!  
  
Ren Ah! Manta, el Leprechaun (Algo así como un duende ^^U) malvado!  
  
Lyserg (Con orejas puntiagudas) Pronto! Todavía se puede salvar si lo llevamos a la ciudad de elfos más cercana!  
  
Hao (Con cola de dragón ^^U) Waaaaaaaaaargh!!! (Lanzando bolas de fuego) Wajaja! A donde creen que llevan a Yoh??? Ahora ME pertenece!  
  
Tako Esperen ^^U Pueden destruir el set. Mejor hacemos.er.Tragedia! ACCION! (Todas las luces se apagan, solamente una blanca ilumina el sitio donde esta Yoh tirado y Ren agachado)  
  
Ren =_=! Bien (Saca el otro guión) ¡Yoh! ¡Oh tragedia, oh terrible destino, oh amarga vida que me hieres con la venenosa daga de la traición en momentos tan inoportunos como estos! ¿Cómo es posible que con tal arrebato le priven la vida a éste mi amigo y compañero Yoh?  
  
Yoh La vida.pasa tan rápido frente a mi mirada perdida ya en las oscuras nubes del descanso eterno. Me muero, amigo Ren, mi alma no tardará en partir de esta tierra para conocer su futuro destino en los reinos lejanos. (Cierra los ojos)  
  
Ren Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (Las luces se apagan)  
  
Tako ^^U Esa no quedó tan mal.  
  
Yoh Pues yo no entendí casi nada de lo que dije ñ_ñ jeje  
  
Lyserg Tako o_o me sorprende que conozcas palabras como esas.  
  
Tako _ ¿Por quién me tomas? El que no fue al colegio es otro.  
  
Lyserg ^^U  
  
Hao Sigo pensando que tus fics son malos :D  
  
Tako Ah eso crees? _ ummm, eso me suena como que pides desesperadamente que cuente tu pequeño incidente con Opacho, ¿Cierto?  
  
Hao O_O NO! Nadie debe saber sobre eso!  
  
Lyserg ¿Qué cosa? o..o  
  
Anna Ahh, yo sé a qué se refiere  
  
Yoh En serio?? ñ_n ¿Me dices, Annita?  
  
Hao NO!  
  
HoroHoro (Llegando al set) Hola, ¿Me perdí de algo? ^^  
  
Tako No mucho ^^U pronto te tocará una escena. pero antes! Debo contar lo de Hao!!  
  
Hao _ NO! Ya dije que NOOO!  
  
Tako Wajaja ^^U lo haré pero hasta el prox capítulo.¿Quieren saber lo que pasó con Opacho? Ohhh, pues dejen reviews porque si este fic o como sea no funciona, pues mejor uso este tiempo para escribir algo diferente ^_^  
  
Lyserg Um. ¿No me habías dicho que no tenías ideas para fics nuevos y por esto escribías estas tonterías?  
  
Tako Nuuu ^^U claro que no! Ahem, saludos a todos! Manden sus reviews para saber sus opiniones!! 


	2. Chibi Fic La verdad acerca de Opacho

Nota: Nuuu, Shaman King no es mío o_o que triste la realidad.  
  
Los Archivos Perdidos de Tako Parte 2  
  
Tako Ne! Que bien que me mandaron reviews ^.^ Vaya cosa! Entonces sí hay gente leyendo esto!  
  
Hao Vaya maravilla, eh? Ajejeje  
  
Tako Mira que mandaron pidiendo que contara lo de Opacho! XD  
  
Hao NO .  
  
Lyserg Siii, todos queremos saber!  
  
Hao _ A mí qué, es asunto mío. aunque esa Uriko quiera saber todo sobre mi vida!  
  
Tako Eh, más cuidado con lo que dices ^^ Para compensar todas las que nos has jugado, ne, aquí va el mini fic con el relato que les prometí de Opacho!  
  
Yoh Para quien no sepa quién es Opacho, es el pequeño niñito de piel obscura con cabello esponjado un tanto afro que acompaña a Hao casi siempre y decía con su voz aguda: (Imitando la voz de Opacho) "Vámonos, joven Hao" ^^U o ¿Será niñita, eh Hao?  
  
Hao Cállate! __ Cualquiera puede cometer errores!  
  
Yoh Si claro XD  
  
Anna Eso demuestra lo ciego que puede ser Hao.  
  
HoroHoro T_T No entiendo  
  
Tako Ya dejen de alegar o no voy a poder contar lo de Opacho a todos! Así que silencio!! (Le hace señas a Lyserg)  
  
Lyserg (Arrastra una pantalla al centro del escenario para que todos vean)  
  
Tako Ahem, llegó la hora de un mini fic!! ^.^ Así que.corre video!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- ((Chibi fic)) La verdad acerca de Opacho  
  
Tako Recuerdan como es que Hao vive ahora con todos los Asakura? Pues para los que lo han olvidado o nunca lo llegaron a saber ^_^ lo que sucede es ((SPOILER!! SI NO QUIEREN ARRUINARSE ALGO DEL FINAL, NO LEAN Y SOLO PIENSEN QUE HAO ESTA AHÍ POR RAZONES DESCONOCIDAS)) que después de que Hao murió, Anna trajo su alma de regreso a petición de Yoh. Ya saben, cree que la gente cambia si les haces favores XD wajejeje  
  
Yoh _ Eso es cierto  
  
Tako En fin! Regresó un tanto a la vida, ya que su espíritu es ciertamente muy poderoso. AUNQUE no haya regresado con la misma cantidad exagerada de poderes, sigue siendo bastante poderoso. Prácticamente es igual a un ser humano, solamente que no puede morir (Para nuestra mala fortuna _) por qué? Porque YA está muerto v.v duh. Como sea! El punto es que ahora es prácticamente una persona, pero se ha vuelto un tanto más humano ^^UU Osease que es buena persona muy rara vez. y va a seguir mejorando con el tiempo ya que ahora no esta tan corrompido con ese exceso de poder e ideas raras.  
  
Yoh Ven? Yo siempre dije que todo tiene solución ñ_ñ  
  
Tako Ahem, a lo que iba ^^U Esto ocurrió cuando.  
  
((En la pensión Asakura))  
  
-Es el primer verano que pasas en la casa, ¿Cierto?- preguntó Yoh a su hermano con su habitual voz jovial. Ambos shamanes se hallaban descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol en el jardín, cada uno de un lado diferente.  
  
-Sii, de hecho es el primero que paso en una casa- respondió Hao sin darle mucha importancia.  
  
-¿En una casa? ¿Teniendo tantos aliados nunca pudiste conseguir casa?- preguntó Ren que estaba recostado en una rama del mismo árbol.  
  
- ¬ ¬ Y eso a ti qué te importa, tiburón-  
  
- ¬ ¬ Yo solo decía-  
  
-Ay ñ_ñ no hace falta que peleen por esas cosas- interrumpió Yoh antes de que continuara la discusión.  
  
-¿No tenías casa? XD ¡Que patético!- se burló HoroHoro sentándose a un lado de Yoh bajo la refrescante sombra.  
  
-Y se creía el rey del mundo- agregó Lyserg también apareciendo de repente.  
  
-¿Desde cuando mi vida les importa? _ - remarcó Hao un tanto molesto.  
  
-Bueno, siempre supusimos que tenías casas en muchas partes del mundo o por lo menos una cede- insistió el shaman de cabello verde.  
  
-Ja ja, ¿Pues que creen que era una especie de mafioso? ¡Soy un shaman! Los shamanes amamos a la naturaleza-  
  
Todos lo miraron de manera extraña.  
  
-Bueno, sé que eso es un tanto mentira en mi caso _ Pero aún así. ¡Dejen de hablar de cuando estaba vivo! _-  
  
Silencio. Ligero viento. Cigarras del verano haciendo ruiditos. Y de pronto:  
  
-Wajajajajajajajajaja-  
  
La singular risa de HoroHoro rompió el silencio. La mayoría dio un respingo del susto.  
  
-¿Qué demonios le pasa? O_o- preguntó Ren que casi cae de la rama por la sorpresa.  
  
-No sé ñ_ñ ¿Qué pasa Horo?- Yoh esbozó una sonrisita.  
  
-Wajajaja, ¡Yoh! ¿Recuerdas- jajaja- recuerdas lo que- jajajaja- lo que nos dijo- JAJAJAJA!-  
  
-o_o ¿De qué habla?- Lyserg curioso como siempre.  
  
-Lo que nos dijo- wejejeje- cuando le dijimos-jeje- que Hao y que todo-  
  
Al escuchar su nombre, Hao interrumpió a HoroHoro.  
  
-¡¿Quién dijo qué de mi?! _-  
  
-o_o a jaja, verás Hao, cuando les dimos a tus seguidores la noticia de que estabas muerto pues hubo un comentario en especial que nos llamó mucho la atención-  
  
-¿Um? ¿Ellos dijeron algo bonito sobre mi? n.n- preguntó Hao sonriendo.  
  
-Ah!- exclamó Yoh como recordando. -Ya sé a qué se refiere ñ_ñ no fue algo bonito precisamente-  
  
-¿Quién lo dijo? ¿Mari, Kanna, Macchi? ¿Alguna del Hana Gumi? ¡¿Quién?! ¿Opacho? ¿Mi pequeña amiguita Opacho?- dijo Hao un tanto desesperado.  
  
Todos parpadearon algo perplejos, y la curiosa risita de Yoh rompió el silencio esta vez.  
  
-Wajajaja ñ_ñ ¿Amiguita dices? ¡Vaya Hao, estar aquí te ha ayudado a ser más bromista!-  
  
-¿Qué? ¬ ¬ ¿Qué tiene de raro lo que dije?- Hao lo miró amenazadoramente.  
  
-¿No lo sabías? o_o Opacho es un niño, a menos que uses los mismos apodos que usas conmigo para describirlo- aclaró Lyserg.  
  
-¿Opacho? ¿Niño? O_O- Hao se quedó anonado.  
  
-Vaya, ¿En verdad creen que no lo sabía?- preguntó Ren al resto.  
  
-Ummm, mira Ren, como Yoh no creció conmigo ni con nuestros padres supongo que nadie le explicó que entre niños y niñas hay una gran diferencia- le respondió Yoh tratando de sonar lo más serio posible.  
  
-Siempre he creído eso de Hao =_=- agregó Lyserg. Obviamente sabemos por qué ^^U  
  
Hao despertó de su trance y dio un paso para unirse a la charla de los demás. -¡¿Y qué fue eso que dijeron mis ex-aliados?! -  
  
-Pues ahora que lo pienso, jejeje, es aún más gracioso con lo que acabas de decir XD- Se burló HoroHoro señalándolo.  
  
Hao lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa. -¡Ya dilo! ¡A menos de que quieras sufrir un castigo de los míos! _-  
  
-o_o weno, lo que pasa es que Opacho, jeje, pensaba que tú, wajajajaja!-  
  
-¡¿PENSABA QUE YO QUÉ?!-  
  
- XD Pensaba que eras mujer!-  
  
Todos se echaron a reír en ese momento, excepto Hao.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! _ - Se quejó Hao elevando la voz entre tanta risa. -¡¿Cómo demonios creía eso?!-  
  
-Pues tú creías lo mismo que él, pienso que están a mano XD- dijo Ren justo cuando Tamao salió al jardín.  
  
-Ya está lista la comida ^_^-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Manta estaba también en la casa, así que todos comían juntos hoy. (Como familia XD) La mayoría estaba como habitualmente, incluso un poco más animados, pero Hao aún continuaba maldiciendo lo que acababan de revelarle.  
  
-Ya Hao, si no es para tanto ñ_ñ - Yoh le dio una palmadita en la espalda.  
  
-¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?! ¡Ese maldito de Opacho me las va a pagar! _ Pues ni que pareciera yo mujer, ¿Quién le metió esa idea loca? ¿Sigue vivo ese traicionero aún?-  
  
-Eso creemos- le respondió HoroHoro ocupado mientras comía todo lo que podía acarrear a su plato.  
  
-Perfecto, simplemente perfecto- Hao irradió un aura malvada lo que daba a demostrar que algo muy malo estaba pasando por su mentecilla siniestra ^^U  
  
-Hao- comentó Anna secamente.  
  
-¿Si Annita? ñ_ñ-  
  
-Nada de planes malvados en esta casa-  
  
- T.T Peroo, no le va a pasar nada a la casa. Juro que si mato a Opacho será fuera de ésta-  
  
-Muy bien, pero no quiero más gente en la casa- le advirtió la sacerdotisa.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
El día transcurrió como siempre, una que otra pelea por parte de los inquilinos de la pensión, algunas discusiones y regaños de Anna, castigados que debía limpiar ciertas partes de la casa. en fin, por fin cayó la noche en la casa de los Asakura.  
  
Todos dormían pacíficamente en sus habitaciones, con excepción de uno de los inquilinos que a altas horas de la noche continuaba maquilando uno de sus "brillantes" planes.  
  
-Wajajaja, me comunicaré con ellos y los tomaré de sorpresa. Haber si ese Opacho se da cuenta del grave error que cometió al creer que el poderoso HAO ASAKURA no es hombre- el shaman de larga cabellera cerró los ojos siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, se encontraba sentado en la sala de estar.  
  
Se concentró lo suficiente hasta dar con las mentes que buscaba, abrió de golpe los ojos en ese momento. -¡Ahí están!- les dijo mentalmente a sus antiguos aliados.  
  
-¿Um? ¿E-Es usted joven Hao?-  
  
-¡¿Cómo qué joven Hao?! ¡A mí ya no me engañas descarado! ¡Ya me contaron todo! .-  
  
Todos los que escuchaban la voz de Hao en sus mentes estaban muy sorprendidos y a la vez desconcertados.  
  
-Joven Hao, no sé a qué se refiere- le respondió tímidamente Opacho. -¿Continúa con vida?-  
  
-¡Silencio! Aquí YO hago las preguntas. ¿Todavía siguen como equipo?-  
  
-No señor, desde su muerte decidimos separarnos. Era muy doloroso recordar viejos tiempos- Opacho se escuchaba muy triste.  
  
- T_T ¡¿Qué?! Ah, er, esto, ¡Yo ya me voy!- Hao se puso de pie de un salto dando por terminado su comunicación mental con sus antiguos aliados.  
  
-Entonces. no fue Opacho ¿Ah? Jajaja, ya verán lo que pasa cuando le mienten a HAO ASAKURA! AjajajajAJAJAJA-  
  
Pak.  
  
- . ¡No me lancen cosas!- se quejó Hao.  
  
-¿Te puedes callar? Intentamos dormir ¬ ¬- le respondió Lyserg de pie junto a la puerta.  
  
- ¬ ¬ Como si eso me importara tanto- De pronto se le vino a la cabeza una idea. -Por cierto! n_ñ (sonrisa malvada) ¿No te parece que le falta un poco de luz a la casa?-  
  
-¿Qué? o_ò Creo que ya estas diciendo incoherencias. Oye ¿Qué piensas hacer con esa esfera de fuego? O_O ¡¿No estarás pensando?! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
-¿Cree que haya sospechado algo?- le preguntó Marion (O Matti, la niña de dos coletas rubias y largas de vestido negro)  
  
-No creo, supongo que ahora debe estar haciendo sufrir a todos los de la pensión. Jaja- le respondió una voz infantil de entre las sombras.  
  
-No sería bueno que se enterara. podría tratar de ser nuestro líder de nuevo- agregó Kanna, la mujer de cabello azul con cigarro.  
  
-No tiene porque saberlo ahora, después de todo, cuando gobierne este planeta y me deshaga de los humanos y los shamanes débiles se dará cuenta, ajajajajaja!- se rió el pequeño niño que efectivamente era Opacho. (O_o Woa, eso si que da miedo)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
-¿Y ahora donde piensan que voy a vivir? ¬ ¬- les regañó Hao observando parte de la casa que ahora se encontraba en ruinas debido al fuego.  
  
-¡Tienes suerte de que los gritos de Lyserg despertaran a HoroHoro que congeló parte de la casa a tiempo! _- le reprochó una MUY molesta Anna.  
  
-T_T No es justo!- repitió Hao mientras Anna entraba en la pensión (O parte de ella ^^U) Les hizo a entender a todos que la siguieran, así que los shamanes se dispusieron a entrar en la casa.  
  
Yoh se detuvo un poco, y habló a Hao en voz un poco baja.  
  
-ñ_ñ No te preocupes, puedes seguir viviendo en la casa-  
  
-¿En serio?- le dijo Hao con los ojos iluminados.  
  
-Claro hermano n.n Te quedarás en el mismo lado de la casa, solo que en la parte que no se quemó-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Hubo una parte que no quemé de ese lado o_o?-  
  
----------------  
  
Hao . Y esa parte era el maldito jardín!  
  
Tako XD No seas malagradecido.  
  
Yoh Mira Tako, gente te dejó comentarios.  
  
Lyserg (Saca las hojas) Anna Asakura se muere de la risa y dice que le continúes ^_^ que linda.  
  
Ren (Siendo obligado) Gracias Anna por decir que quedó cool.GRACIAS Sarah, ¿Te gustaron la romántica y fantasiosa? O_o esas fueron las más vergonzosas v//v  
  
Hao Quiere mi autógrafo! ^.^  
  
Yoh El mío También! (Se pelean)  
  
Tako ^^U ne, haber.gracias Jenny Ichijouji ^^ ahora ya debes saber quién es Opacho, ne.  
  
Horo A Licca ^^ quiere que lo continues tako, no seas floja ¬ ¬ y actualiza más pronto.  
  
Tako T_T sii, juro que el tercero lo subiré mucho más rápido.  
  
Lyserg Gracias a Anna Kyouyama ^_^ Tako está agradecida por tus felicitaciones.  
  
Ren Gracias a Candymaru. ¿Soy de lo más Chupi-Chupi? O_o  
  
Faust Gracias a Brenda-chan ^^ tmb mi parte favorita fue la dramática.  
  
Tako o.o sii, Faust tmb aparecerá en esto. ^^U  
  
Anna Gracias a Horo Horo, y en verdad me molesta tener que hacer lo que esta tonta de Tako nos obliga ¬ ¬  
  
Tako T_T soy inocente!  
  
Hao (Les arrebata las hojas) Gracias Akane ñ_ñ ahora sabrás qué pasó conmigo _  
  
Yoh Gracias Uriko ñ_ñ ¿En verdad quieres saber TODO sobre Hao? ^^U wai, Tako debe saber.  
  
Tako Yo? O_o Weno, Hao me lo confió como secreto así que con gusto lo diré.  
  
Hao ¬ ¬ traicionera (Tako le señala las hojas) ah! Y gracias Izumi Frontier n_ñ ¿Es que casi nadie conoce a Opacho?  
  
Lyserg A nadie le importan tus seguidores, creo.  
  
Tako Antes de que se pongan a pelear! Aviso que el prox ep será divertido ^^UU Akane me dio pie para esta idea. jejeje, haré sufrir a uno de mis personajes favoritos haciendo una lista de. de  
  
Lyserg ¿Qué me vas a hacer? T_T  
  
Tako No tú, y antes de que hablen, tampoco es de Hao, ni de Faust ni de Ren.  
  
Hao Ignoro quien además de esos es tu favorito _  
  
Tako Ya lo verán ^_^ No creo que lo sepan, jeje. saludos y dejen reviews! 


	3. Los usos prácticos de Manta Oyamada

Nota: Shaman King me pertenece! ^.^ Con todo el dinero que le he sacado a Lyserg he comprado los derechos de la serie y el manga XD  
  
Lyserg Eso no es cierto o.o (En voz baja) _ Se supone que era tu regalo de cumpleaños  
  
Tako Esto, no no ^^U Claro que no! (En voz baja) o.o en verdad? Sugoi T.T Que lindos son!  
  
Hao (En voz alta) XD Y tú que te crees las mentiras de ese niño verde!  
  
Tako _ Hao!  
  
Lyserg v.v Era para ver que decías.  
  
Tako .  
  
Los Archivos Perdidos de Tako Parte 3  
Tako Bueno ^^ Como prometí este episodio será una lista sobre algo de ese alguien que ha pasado a formar parte de mis personajes favoritos.. aunque o.o en realidad me gustan todos ustedes.  
  
Hao Uy si ¬ ¬ haznos la barba  
  
Yoh ñ_ñ Barba? Cómo barba?  
  
Tako Nada Yoh! ^_^U ignora a tu hermanito, ahem.. ¿Quién piensan que es el afortunado?  
  
Todos o.o  
  
Yoh Yo?  
  
Tako Eh ^^U NO!  
  
Lyserg ¿Entonces? o.o  
  
Tako Pues Mantita! ^.^  
  
Manta ¿Qué? o_O ¿Yo?  
  
Tako Siii ^___^ Manta es el elegido!  
  
Yoh XD Esa no me la creo  
  
Manta Yoh T-T  
  
Tako o.o errr, lo elegí porque además de hablar lindo y portarse lindo, es un personaje crucial en la historia y con algo increíble lo cuál será la trama de esto!  
  
Manta Eh? o_o ¿Algo increíble?  
  
Tako Shiii! ^__^ (Saca su pancarta que pone: Los usos prácticos de Manta Oyamada) Y a continuación: La lista!  
  
((Hoja de datos curiosos número 01: Los usos prácticos de Manta Oyamada))  
  
Su tamaño lo hace portátil y fácil de llevar a todos lados ^^- Es limpio. Es educado. Teniendo a Manta no hay necesidad de gastar tu dinero en un diccionario enciclopédico "Pequeño Larrousse Ilustrado" ^^ Manta es pequeño, ilustre y diccionario! Tiene dinero. Puedes guardarlo en tu mochila cuando debas responder un examen difícil ^_~ Puede viajar en autobús, metro, avión, taxi o lo que quieras sin pagar asiento extra ya que viaja en tu bolsillo. En los parques puede fácilmente pasar con boleto de menor de edad. (Gran ahorro) Puedes pedirle que limpie tu casa. Puede hacer tus tareas del colegio sin molestarse. Puedes meterlo en una caja de tamaño promedio (Faust me dio este uso ^^U) sin olvidar hacerle orificios para que respire o.o Puedes fingir que es tu hijo ^^U esto puede serte útil y ayudarte en ocasiones. Solo hay que alimentarlo 3 veces al día. Puede ver fantasmas o.o Sirve de mapa y guía personal. Puedes lanzarlo como a una pelota o.o (Anna me dijo que no le dolía ^^U que no hay de qué preocuparse) Te puede dar muy buenos tips para ser mejor shaman. Es tu amigo fiel ^^- awwww Puedes pasearlo sin cadena por la calle sin que escape. En caso de que lo haga, ten por seguro que te encuentra así hayas dejado tu casa para ir a entrenar a Izumo XD Sirve como mesita de noche (Akane me pasó este XD) Si se quedan dentro las llaves de la casa, Manta pasa sencillamente por la puerta del perro ^^- (Akane de nuevo! XD) Es un porta-espadas ^^ Puede cargar tantas les sea humanamente posible. o tantas le avientes o.o (Pam me pasó este XD) No hay necesidad de agacharse para recoger cosas bajo camas o mesas, él las recogerá ya que no le cuesta agacharse ^^U camina parado bajo estos sitios (Akane me la paso ^^U) Punching bag de buena calidad ^^ duran duran duran (Cómo los triciclos Apache? O.o Ah no.eso es otra cosa) (Den gracias a Pam por éste) Para qué comprar Ken a tus Barbies si Manta sirve igual (Akane, ship XD)  
  
Tiene el tamaño de un peluche ^.^ Qué más pueden pedir?  
  
Manta A mí no me gustó mucho esa lista =_= me describen como si fuera perro o algo similar.  
  
Tako ^^ Yo solo digo lo que pienso, ne. (Sonríe durante unos minutos, pero se percata de que no pasa nada) Lyserg T.T mis papeles cuando llegan?!  
  
Lyserg Er, Tako?  
  
Tako Shi? o.o  
  
Lyserg Apenas has escrito tres hojas, necesitas cubrir más espacio o sino te van a botar =_=  
  
Tako O_O Eso no puede ser! Pero si. ya me acabé lo que tenía planeado T__________T  
  
Hao Wajajaja, te lo dije ¬ ¬ no sirves.  
  
Tako Quieren espacio? ¬ ¬ PUES ESO LES DARÉ! (Busca entre todos sus papeles) T.T Algo rescatable, por favor!  
  
Amidamaru ¿Necesita ayuda?  
  
Bason Nosotros tenemos un acto muy interesante.  
  
Tako (Sigue buscando entre los papeles) acto? O_o de qué o qué? (Sin prestarles mucha atención)  
  
Amidamaru Podemos hacer castillos inmensos de naipes.  
  
Bason Y luego le soplamos para que vuelen.  
  
Amidamaru Y atrapamos las que están en el aire.  
  
Bason Y luego hacemos trucos visuales con ellas.  
  
Amidamaru Como malabares.  
  
Bason O juegos de adivinar el naipe.  
  
Tako Si si ^^U muy bonito. (Les entrega unos papeles) ¿Podrían improvisar con esto? ^_^ ¿Si? ¡Gracias! (Sale corriendo a buscar más gente)  
  
Amidamaru ...  
  
Bason ...  
  
HoroHoro Yo también tengo un truco! o.o Ahh, ya se fue Tako. ¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí?  
  
Amidamaru Ah si, tenemos que decir sobre este tema. (Le entrega la hoja de papel)  
  
Horo (Ve el papel, llama a los demás y les regresa el papel) Hablen ^^-  
  
Bason Er, nos ha tocado dar los chibi flashes del fic.  
  
Amidamaru Titulados: Misterios Misteriosos o_o que mal nombre.  
  
Bason Hot tocaremos el misterio más misterioso que Tako ha encontrado en la serie, y es:  
  
Amidamaru El Misterio del Piloto de la dinastía Tao!  
  
Ren o_o eh?  
  
Bason Ahem, decía. Recuerdan cuando viajaron a América para buscar la villa de los Apaches?  
  
Todos (Asienten con la cabeza)  
  
Amidamaru Cuando viajaban en uno de los 32 aviones de Ren, de pronto se descompuso.  
  
Yoh Pero ese no es misterio, sabemos quién lo ocasionó ñ_ñ  
  
Bason Lo sabemos, aquí viene apenas lo misterioso. Pues bien, al saltar del avión y amortiguar la caída con su posesión de objetos, llevaban al piloto del avión con ustedes. ¿Cierto?  
  
Ren Cierto.  
  
Amidamaru Cuando estaban ya en tierra firme, discutía cómo salir del desierto. ¿Cierto?  
  
Horo Cierto.  
  
Bason PERO cuando se encaminaron al Oasis (Se escucha musiquita de misterio) ¿En donde estaba el piloto?  
  
Todos O_O  
  
Amidamaru (Dejando las hojas) Oye o_o tiene razón! ¿Qué le pasó al pobre?  
  
Ren Esto, ni idea o_o  
  
Yoh No, claro que no sabemos o__o  
  
Horo Por supuesto que no o_______o  
  
Ryu Obviamente nada pasó o_________________o  
  
Bason T.T Y era el piloto favorito.  
  
Lyserg Seguramente lo mercaron _  
  
Hao Es de esperarse, ¬ ¬ ¿Debieron pensar que sería un estorbo cierto?  
  
Yoh o.oUUU Claro que no!  
  
Horo Nosotros nunca haríamos eso o_o  
  
Ren Ay bueno si! . Lo admito! Lo vendimos a unos que pasaban por el desierto!  
  
Hao Y dicen que YO soy el malo o_ò  
  
Lyserg o.o Hicieron qué?!  
  
Tako Qué? Qué pasho? O.o Wai, ya llenamos casi el espacio requerido! Los reviews Lyserg! Corre!  
  
Lyserg =_= Ya voy (Le pasa los papeles)  
  
Tako ^.^ Siii! Mi parte favorita! Gracias a Yami Bakura! Shii XD Seguiré escribiendo mientras ud sigan leyendo ^^U  
  
Yoh Gracias Akane ^^ has sido de gran ayuda para escribir esta parte del fic!  
  
Hao Gracias a Horo Horo ¬ ¬ ¿Crees que me queda el papel de mujer verdad?  
  
Tako o.o nada de peleas!  
  
Yoh Gracias ñ_ñ a Anna Asakura! (Le da su autógrafo) Espero mi letra se entienda n.nU  
  
Ren Gracias a Candymaru y a su lenguaje extravagante o_oU  
  
Anna Gracias a Satoshi Himura Kamiya ¬ ¬ ¿Saber más de la vida privada entre Yoh y yo? _+ por algo es privada!  
  
Tako o.o (en secreto) no es tan mala idea!  
  
Hao Me hizo una pregunta. ¿Qué soy un tonto? . Pues bueno, esa idea de ir a masacrar me suena muy interesante :)  
  
Lyserg Gracias a Jenny Ichijouji ^//^ (Le da su autógrafo)  
  
Tako Que solicitado XD  
  
Lyserg ¬//¬ Tako!  
  
Tako ^^U Wai! Gracias a Yuta! Tus ideas suenan muy interesante ne o.o musho musho, puede que en alguno de los archivos los ponga ^^ ne!  
  
Hao Gracias a Uriko por. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tú también pensabas que yo era mujer?! . Y que mis historias vergonzosas son buenas?! //  
  
Tako o_o Que le pares! No quiero peleas aquí!  
  
Hao ¬ ¬ ahem, gracias a Licca. Por decir que (Lee el review) ¡¿Cómo que Hao la niñita?! ______  
  
Tako o_O Esto se pone feo  
  
Hao Y se pone peor! _ GRACIAS a Maru Kazegami. ¡¿Tmb pensaba que yo era mujer?! =_= ¡¿HAO Y OPACHITA?!  
  
Tako Err O_O Horo! Te toca! (Antes de que Hao no queme el lugar)  
  
Horo Eh? Ah. Gracias a Anna ^^U ¿Le vas a decir Opacho como apodo a tu hermana? XDDD Buena idea!  
  
Lyserg Gracias a Sabr ^^ Me manda besos o//o (Le da su autógrafo tmb) ^^U y te mando un beso? o.o Bueno ^//^  
  
Hao ¬//¬ a mi también me manda beso. (Le da su autógrafo a Sabr) si, yo tmb te mando besos. (Ya se le esta bajando el coraje ^^U)  
  
Ren Gracias a Sarah Kerrigan. ¿Oíste Hao? Le (haciendo voz de niña) "Reencantas"  
  
Hao ¬ ¬ Ja ja, son celos porque a ti nadie te quiere.  
  
Horo Esto! Me toca! Gracias a The Pam ^//^ Me mandas un besote? Yo también!  
  
Anna (Le da un zape a Hao) Eso me dijo The Pam  
  
Hao T.T Oye!  
  
Tako Gracias a los Smashfriends! XD Shiii, Opacho es mocosito y no mocosita XD  
  
Manta Gracias a Brenda-chan, ahora sabes que no era Yoh a quien Tako quería molestar =_= Lo cual hubiera sido mejor.  
  
Tako Gracias a Hokuto ^^ ne, que lindos comentarios me haces, en verdad.  
  
Hao Quiere ver mi trasero? O_O Pues te digo que te va a costar un poco caro.  
  
Todos o_O  
  
Tako Esto ^^U Y pues sí voy a poner musho a Lyserg (Ya le tocará su especial XD no se salva!) porque es mi fav de favs ^^- (Lo abraza)  
  
Lyserg v.vU bien bien  
  
Hao Gracias a Eluet-chan! Me manda un beso y yo le mando muchos más!  
  
Tako Ya se contentó ese Haocito ^^U Y weno, el prox capítulo será sobre, er, sobre. ya pensaré ^^U pero prometo será divertido ne! Y por el momento dejen sus reviews! Muchos saludos y mucha suerte! Ja ne ^___^ 


	4. Grabando la vida ya no tan privada de Yo...

Tako ToT Primero que nada. v.v les debo una enorme disculpa a todos ustedes lectores ¡o¡ quiero que sepan que nunca los he olvidado!!  
  
Lyserg Es triste no tener modem que aguante tantas descargas de electricidad ._. aquí se va la luz cada rato.  
  
Tako . Por el cochino paso a desnivel que están haciendo por aquí cerca. ahem ^^U ese no es el punto. weno o.o en parte. =_= He estado bastante saturada últimamente. demo, cuando por fin me pongo a escribir que se me bofa mi modem ToT y pesh. (Le da un zape a su modem) espero no vuelva a suceder _ . Ahora si! *-* Que continúe el show!  
  
Los Archivos Perdidos de Tako Parte 4  
  
Tako ^_^ En este episodio haré algo que me han venido pidiendo desde hace ya un tiempo *-* adivinen!  
  
Lyserg ToT Nooooooo, eso no!  
  
Hao O_O qué?! NO _ dijiste que nunca pondrías eso!  
  
HoroHoro Pero Tako! O..o eso es demasiado privado!  
  
Ren Nooooooooooooo! @_@ Eso me arruinaría!  
  
Yoh o..o No no! NUNCA debes poner eso!  
  
Anna _ te dije que no te metieras en nuestra vida privada!  
  
Faust =_= Sabía que no era bueno decírtelo.  
  
Tamao o//o pero juro nunca decirlo!  
  
Jun Oh no. o_o mejor me voy retirando.  
  
Pirika Crees que si lo dices atraeré más la atención? *-*  
  
Chocolove ToT Noooooooooooooooooo  
  
Tako Momento o_ò tú de donde saliste?  
  
Chocolove *-* Me gusto puejesu el mitote de este foro  
  
Tako ^^U ah, o.oU holas Chocolove. y momento, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? o_ò No saben ni de qué voy a hablar. . cada uno se imaginó su evento más vergonzoso, cierto?  
  
Todos o_____o  
  
Tako Aunque Anna e Yoh están en su derecho de quejarse! XD  
  
Yoh Qué?!  
  
Anna _ Te voy a-!!!  
  
Tako: o_o nada! Aquí no se salva ni.. Ni Manta XD. así que. corre video!  
  
((Videos caseros de Tako. Video clasificado número 17: ¿Qué harán Yoh y Anna tanto tiempo solos en la pensión?))  
  
(Aparece Tako con una cámara de video saludando frente a un espejo para que se vea que es ella quien graba)  
  
Tako ^_^ Hola! Nos encontramos frente a la pensión Asakura, en cualquier momento estaremos en el jardín para llevar a cabo mi reportaje especial XD jejeje, como es de esperarse o.o Annita e Yohsito no saben nada.así que shhh ^^-  
  
(Se ve como camina con la cámara y ahora aparecen en el cuadro Ren y Lyserg justo fuera de la barda del jardín de la pensión)  
  
Ren Todo listo Tako  
  
Lyserg La zona esta libre, si entramos por aquí no nos escucharán ^_^  
  
Tako ^^ bon, en marcha!  
  
(Se corta el video. Luego vuelve la imagen y están todos tras los arbustos frente a una ventana de la pensión, ahora se les han unido Hao y HoroHoro)  
  
HoroHoro Faust esta en su sitio?  
  
Tako Shh, mira que ahí viene Anna, calladitos.  
  
(La cámara ahora toma a Anna caminando por el pasillo)  
  
Anna Yoh! ¿A dónde te metiste? _ (Continua caminando) Yooooh!  
  
(Sigue grabando pero se escuchan las vocecillas de los de atrás)  
  
Lyserg Seguros que Yoh está en casa? o_ò  
  
Hao Si, de eso no me cabe duda.  
  
HoroHoro o..o no sospecharan porque de pronto todos salimos de la casa?  
  
Tako Shhhh, nos van a escuchar! O____o  
  
(Anna se detiene)  
  
Los de los arbustos o.oUUUUUUUUU (Concentración total)  
  
Anna ¿Yoh? _ Si eres tú detrás de los arbustos ya verás el castigo que te toca por esconderte. (Camina en dirección a la ventana)  
  
Los de los arbustos o_________________oUUUUUUUUU  
  
Yoh ñ_ñ Qué haces, Annita?  
  
Anna o_o! Yoh!  
  
Yoh o_o sip?  
  
Anna ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! _ Ya me había preocupado!  
  
Yoh ToT en serio??  
  
Anna // NO! Vete a hacer 200 abdominales!  
  
Yoh ._. pero  
  
Anna LUEGO LAVAS EL BAÑO!  
  
Yoh ToT te enojaste!  
  
Anna No es cierto _  
  
Yoh T.T y yo que tanto te quiero Annita  
  
Anna // Solo lo dices para no trabajar!  
  
Yoh ¡o¡ lo digo sinceramente, ¿Alguna ves te he mentido?  
  
(Se miran fijamente)  
  
Anna No  
  
Yoh Ya vez? ñ_ñ  
  
Anna Yoh, lo que pasa es que.  
  
Yoh n_n Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras (Le da una palmadita en la espalda)  
  
Anna (alzando una ceja) De pronto hay mucho silencio en la casa  
  
Yoh o.o cierto, parece que no hay nadie  
  
Anna nadie?  
  
Yoh Solo estamos tú y yo ñ_ñ  
  
Anna (lo mira)  
  
Yoh (la mira)  
  
(Detrás de los arbustos)  
  
Tako *-* una buena toma!  
  
Ren XD Y decían que solo dormían mientras estaban ausentes  
  
Lyserg Shhh, nos van a escuchar  
  
(Anna e Yoh están por darse un beso cuando.)  
  
Knock knock.  
  
Yoh Hay alguien llamando a la puerta (mirando de reojo en dirección a la puerta) ¿Hacemos como si-  
  
Anna Ve y abre  
  
Yoh ._. está bien Annita (Abre la puerta)  
  
Faust Este, solo quería decirles que estaré fuera por unas largas horas. Largas. (Guiña un ojo en dirección a la ventana donde detrás de los arbustos se esconden todos)  
  
Tako =_= a buena hora se vino a aparecer  
  
Yoh o_o esto, gracias por avisarnos Faust ^^U (Pensando: Ni siquiera sabía que estaba en la casa ._.)  
  
(Se corta la toma. Luego vuelve a aparecer la imagen, esta vez todos están escondidos arriba del árbol más grande del jardín; desde ahí se ve claramente la toma de la puerta trasera de la pensión. Yoh y Anna están sentados en el borde de madera)  
  
Hao _ Espero no haya interrupciones esta vez  
  
Tako Silencio, si hablan no podremos escuchar  
  
(Acercamiento con la cámara en donde están Yoh y Anna)  
  
Yoh Tienes razón, hay mucho silencio  
  
Anna Siempre tengo la razón  
  
Yoh ñ_n jeje, pero me gusta más así  
  
Anna De qué hablas? o_ò  
  
Yoh Tú sabes o.o ¿No recuerdas que antes había mucho más movimiento en la casa?  
  
Anna Ah, eso  
  
Yoh ToT Me es imposible concentrarme ahora con tanto silencio  
  
Anna Si, yo también creo que era mucho más cómodo  
  
(En el árbol)  
  
Ren o___o no sé si estoy entendiendo lo correcto  
  
HoroHoro o.o de qué rayos hablan?  
  
Lyserg Silencio! Si no escuchamos todo podemos hacer conclusiones raras .  
  
Tako o..o hay que escuchar pues.  
  
Yoh ¿Annita? ¿No te gustaría que fuera como en los viejos tiempos?  
  
Anna eh? ¿Có-como me preguntas eso?  
  
Yoh ñ_ñ debo saber tu opinión antes de hacerlo  
  
Anna // por mí esta bien, haz lo que te parezca mejor  
  
Yoh Pero T.T necesito de tu apoyo Annita, yo solito no puedo v.v ¿Sii?  
  
Anna -_- pero es la última vez Yoh, además procura ser prudente en tu elección  
  
Yoh *-* gracias Annita  
  
(Hao salta del árbol)  
  
Los del árbol o..o qué hace?!  
  
Hao (Caminando hasta Yoh y Anna) Qué demonios están pensando hacer?!  
  
Anna _ qué haces tú aquí?!  
  
Yoh ñ_ñ hola hermanito  
  
Hao . Van a contestarme?!  
  
Yoh o_o hablábamos de traer de vuelta a los espíritus de la casa, ToT se extraña su ruido y movimiento fantasmagórico por la casa!  
  
Hao o_o  
  
Los del árbol o.oU  
  
Anna No deberías estar en esta casa _ y lo sabes  
  
Hao ^^ me gusta tu actitud firme Annita, por eso me agradas  
  
(Anna le da un golpe en la cabeza)  
  
Anna Te gusta que sea firme, verdad?  
  
Tako o..o .*click* (Se corta la toma)  
  
(Vuelve la imagen, ahora están en la cocina: Yoh haciendo sopa y partiendo vegetales mientras Anna está en la mesa comiendo galletas)  
  
Yoh Oye Annita  
  
Anna ¿Qué quieres?  
  
Yoh ¿Cuándo será que nos casaremos?  
  
(Silencio)  
  
Yoh ¿Anna?  
  
Anna Ocúpate de partir bien esa verduras, no quiero una sopa mala como las que normalmente preparas _  
  
Yoh ToT Si Annita. es que hace tiempo que no hacía la cena!  
  
Anna Deja de quejarte, como tú futura esposa debo tener todas las comodidades posibles  
  
Yoh ñ_ñU Si tú lo dices  
  
(Detrás de los arbustos XP otra vez)  
  
Tako Anna es muy fría ._.  
  
Ren O sospecha que los estamos espiando o__o  
  
Lyserg Tal vez solo le da pena de hablar sobre esas cosas con Yoh  
  
HoroHoro Con Yoh y con quien sea XD  
  
Hao _ Hey, no hablen mal de Anna!  
  
Tako Shh! Déjenme escuchar .  
  
Yoh Annita, no me respondiste la pregunta T.T  
  
Anna Yoh. no crees que hace un poco de calor aquí?  
  
Yoh um? o_ò calor dices?  
  
Los de los arbustos o.o!  
  
Anna Si! Así que apaga eso que se quema! _  
  
Yoh (Viendo que comienza a salir humo de la ollita de sopa) o..o! Wai! (Le mueve a la estufa pero solo aviva más el fuego, lo que hace que salga mucho más humo) @@ Esta cosa es muy sofisticada! Apágalo! Apágalo!  
  
(Se corta la toma. Vuelve a aparecer la imagen y están ellos dos sentados en un sillón de la salita)  
  
Yoh ¡-¡ perdón Annita  
  
Anna Ya no importa, _ si hubieras quemado algo te hubiera ido muy mal. Tienes suerte de que se apagara justo a tiempo.  
  
Yoh ñ_ñU siempre he creído que todo tiene una solución  
  
(Silencio)  
  
Yoh Erm, si no me quieres responder lo que te dije en la cocina, comprendo Annita. Cuando hayas tomado una decisión la escucharé con gusto n_n  
  
Anna Así debe ser  
  
Yoh ñ_ñ bien. (Dándole una palmadita en la espalda) Si eso te hace sentir en paz.  
  
Anna Gracias.  
  
Yoh ñ_ñ jejeje  
  
Anna De qué te ríes?! _  
  
Yoh n_nU es que siempre dicen que eres muy fría, pero yo no lo creo así, creo que solo eres reservada  
  
Anna // es lo que tú crees?  
  
Yoh o_oU eh, si  
  
Anna (Lo toma por el cuello de la camisa) reservada dices? (Arqueando una ceja)  
  
Yoh o__oU eso no es malo, me parece perfecto que seas así  
  
Anna Una persona reservada haría esto? (Le planta un beso, pero se aparta rápidamente)  
  
Yoh o..o no  
  
Anna Ja _ eso te demuestra quien tiene la razón  
  
Yoh ñ//ñ tú siempre tienes la razón Annita  
  
Anna (Lo mira)  
  
Yoh (La mira)  
  
(Detrás de los arbustos o.o hay muchos sip!)  
  
Tako o.o! Wai! Este video ahora vale oro!  
  
Hao _ arghhh  
  
HoroHoro ToT yo quiero una novia  
  
Lyserg o_o yo sí creía que era más reservada  
  
Tako Silencio! *-* Parece que va a darle un beso, que lindos!  
  
Yoh Anna.yo  
  
Anna Si? (Sus rostros están bastante cerca)  
  
Yoh o.o! Nos están espiando!  
  
Tako o___o!!!! (Se corta la toma)  
  
(En la nueva toma aparecen todos los que estaban tras los arbustos más Faust, el único que falta es Ren)  
  
HoroHoro =_= Ren es un idiota!  
  
Lyserg Te dijimos que usaras sombrero -__-  
  
Hao _ Ese tiburón debería saber que su cabello sobresale de los arbustos!  
  
Faust Pero tomaron lo que querían?  
  
Tako Shep *-*  
  
Ren No te habían quitado el cassete? (Atado en un árbol)  
  
Tako XD Le dí otro!  
  
Anna Y ahora sé que me diste el equivocado _  
  
Tako o___o Pero, de qué te sirve castigarme si ya todos vieron el video!  
  
Yoh Que pena ._. que pena!  
  
Manta ^^U ay Yoh, no es para apenarse  
  
HoroHoro Nah ToT Me gustaría tener una novia así  
  
Anna _ qué dijiste?!  
  
Hao Eh tranquilos o_ò el que comienza las peleas soy yo!  
  
Lyserg =_= Tako, estamos haciendo mucho espacio  
  
Tako Ah cierto! o..o los agradecimientos! (Les reparte papeles a todos)  
  
Yoh Gracias Akanita ^^U que esperó hasta las 6:30 para poder leer el pasado, jeje ñ_ñ  
  
Lyserg Gracias Hokuto por tu comentario de (Lo lee bien) que YO quiero con Hao?! _ (le pasa su autógrafo) ToT no me insultes así  
  
Hao Ja, brincos dieras niña inglesa XD Hao no acepta a cualquiera, jajaja.. Ah erm, si, gracias a Sabr *-* cuando quieras te doy otro autógrafo!!! Ahh *-* y gracias a Sakurita Himura!!  
  
Tako ^^U tus admiradoras.jeje ToT gracias por el apoyo Sakura! Ne ._. no había respondido porque mi mail de yahoo se saturó..haber si puedo arreglarlo ToT  
  
Yoh Gracias a Maru Kazegami ñ_ñ wau, tengo otra prometida *-* (Anna le da un zape) -_o ouch  
  
Ren Soy tu.eterno dios o//o?  
  
Lyserg Tu adulado principito de Inglaterra? ^^U vaya gracias!  
  
HoroHoro Holas Pam *-* hola Hokain _o esto, gracias por tu review (saluda)  
  
Tako ^^U Ya se embobó o.o en quién estará pensando? XD verdad Pam-chan??? Uweee ^.^ Horín me ha dejado review tmb!! Holas Horín! XP en este puse mash a Annita  
  
Manta ^_^ hey! Uriko nos manda dulces a todos! (Caen dulces del cielo a todos)  
  
Todos o.o wuuuuuuu (agarran sus dulces) *-*  
  
Anna Gracias a.Anna?  
  
Tako Sip, hay mushas Annitas por la web XP y por cierto, tomé tu review como idea para este ep ^^ arigatouuuu, hey Hao, Lyserg, Yoh?? Les manda un beso esta Annita ^^-  
  
Los tres o//o  
  
Tako Smashfriends *-* hoooola! o.o um. Por qué Yoh hacia llorar a Anna de peques? Pesh yo he sacado mis conclusiones XP podría ponerlo en el prox ep  
  
Ren Esto, gracias a Ran y Clow Reed dicen que (leyendo) UN LEMON DE HAO Y MIO?!  
  
Faust ^^U esto, mostrar mi trasero? ._.U  
  
Tako o.oU es un fic rating "E" XP lo siento! Jejeje, tal vez en otra ocasión  
  
Faust _  
  
Ren _ mira que si lo quieren ver les va costar un poquito elevado (Esto o.oU mejor no pregunto más a Ren XD Que por su admiradora Ran quien sabe qué más servicios preste, jajaja)  
  
Yoh Gracias ñ_ñ a Brenda-chan por el beso *-* y tmb por apoyar la idea que Tako tomó para esta parte ^^U aunque para mi haya sido algo vergonzosa  
  
Lyserg Gracias a Yami Bakura. eso del piloto es muy intrigante o..o y. ¿Cuándo me toca sufrir en estos chibi fics de Tako? (Observa a Tako)  
  
Tako Ya que me lo pones de esa manera *-* muy pronto mi querido ojos de esmeralda XD waja, soy mala para lo romántico con M mayúscula!  
  
Anna Gracias a Dark-Shaman, y gracias por el beso (Recuerden que Anna no sonríe aunque esté feliz, eh? XD)  
  
Yoh T.T Annita!  
  
Anna _ qué? Tú si puedes y yo no??  
  
Tako ETO! Gracias a Malus también ^___^ Y noe XD no le haré caso a Hao porque eshta celoso, jejeje  
  
Hao T_T maldad en contra mía!  
  
Tako El burro hablando de orejas . y pesh se han terminado los agradecimientos ToT que alegre soy al recibir sus preciosos reviews ne ¡o¡ no saben lo que me inspira para seguir escribiendo. Y primero que nada, una disculpota en caso de que no les haya gustado mucho cómo quedó esta parte ._. lo digo, lo repito y lo seguiré diciendo. QUE ALGUIEN ME ENSEÑE A ESCRIBIR ROMANCE! =_= porque nomás no me nace lo muy azucarado. o sip ^^U pero no es musho mi estilo. si queren uno o.o acaramelado me lo piden y lo intento ne ^__^ escribo para ustedes las hermosas personas que leen ToT todas mis tarugadas *snif* arigatou gozaimasu!!! Ne o.o me despido porque ya ta largón ^^U ideas? Algo que quieran en especial? Sino ya tengo otro blanco en la mira :) saludos y se cuidan! Chaooo y Suerte! 


	5. Los shamanes se divierten como enanos XD

Tako hola gente :3 (( esa es una cara como de perro/gato, no pompitas! XD por si acaso.) ^^UU hace tanto tiempo que no escribía ._. y weh, he estado un poco ocupada últimamente con mi shrine y con eso de que toe aprendiendo sobre Html X3 sep. yyyy, esta parte del fic se la dedico a §Girl Magic del Anime§ TOT por su infinito apoyo, que shula!! Y aprovechando la dedicatoria :3 tmb quiero agradecer a Dark shaman y compañía ;3 que tmb han sido de gran ayuda ToT además de mis amigos del Yume Gumi, a Celphillo tmb le debo parte de esto y a TODOS uds lectores en si.un enorme abrazo y gracias T_T  
  
Hao Y solo por eso vas a hacer esta parte como tortura a Lyserg 3  
  
Lyserg que no leíste? Es tortura a Ryu _o  
  
Ryu No, es a.Chocolove o.o  
  
Chocolove Nah, a Ren Ren X3  
  
Ren . a Horo Horo  
  
Horo Horo o a.Yoh  
  
Yoh o.o yo no, a Fausto  
  
Fausto o_o no, mejor a Manta  
  
Manta o.ò por qué no mejor a-  
  
Tako o_ò por qué no mejor se callan?!  
  
Todos T_T ( ofendidos  
  
Tako v.v ni siquiera he puesto el título y ya están discutiendo, a ver.  
Los Archivos Perdidos de Tako Parte 5  
  
Tako Esta vez será un. "full monty" de los shicos XD como ha pedido Maru- chan (sonó sopa o.oUU, pero se llama Maru :3)  
  
Chicos o___o  
  
Tako No se crean XD el fic debe ser para todo público o.oUUU  
  
Anna Entonces toca tortura a quién esta vez?  
  
Tako Wenu o.o me han pedido cosas muy muy variadas oO unos dicen que sí ponga a Lyserg, otros me dicen que prefieren a Horo, otras Ren, otras quieren que siga comedia, mushos piden HaoxAnna XD y pesh son cosas algo distintas, así que he decidido. hacer ensalada!  
  
Amidamaru o_O  
  
Basón Qué tiene eso que ver? O.o  
  
Tako o.o que voe a revolver todo! Eso es ensalada :3 una mezcolanza rara XD solo espero que sepa bien con el aderezo que le pondré, ñam :9  
  
Todos o.o  
  
Tako No, no es necesario que entiendan mis loqueras ._. lo que pasa es que tenía una idea para un nuevo fic o.o pero ahora que pienso mezclar las ideas que me piden, he decidido adaptar esa idea aquí :3 osea que lo que viene tendrá más de dos capítulos asegurados X3 y contendrá todo lo que me han pedido, y si piden otras cosas se las esho XD así que (tan tan tan) aquí ta!  
  
((Archivo tomado de notas para Fanfics, número 18. Versión Adaptada. Título: "Los shamanes se divierten como enanos"))  
  
La historia comienza una fresca tarde de Primavera (Sie XD ya he hesho Verano e Invierno, luego pongo Otoño X3) en la ya conocida pensión Asakura.  
  
Todo pareciera indicar que la gente que vive ahí dentro es bastante unida, ya que con excepción de unos pocos, ninguno de ellos es familiar real. Es como si formaran una gran familia feliz.  
  
-Grrrrrr, ¡Devuelve eso, Hao!  
  
-Oblígame 3  
  
Lyserg y Hao, como siempre, gastan las energías ahorradas de cuando duermen en perseguirse y pelearse.  
  
- o Horo Horo! Ese flan es mío!  
  
-¿En serio? Yo no le veo tu nombre XD  
  
-Hermano . no te comas lo de los demás  
  
-TOT pero Pirikaaaa  
  
-^^U no se preocupe joven Horo Horo, puedo cocinarles más para la cena  
  
Ren y Horo Horo también pelean pero de manera un tanto más. educada, si es que puedo llamarlo así. Esto es porque Pirika y Tamao sirven como mediadoras.  
  
-ñ_ñ gracias Manta  
  
-Por nada Yoh, pero ¿Para qué quieres una naranja? O.o  
  
- :3 mira como giraaa (funga fu fu)  
  
-Yoh _ vas a ensuciar la mesa  
  
- v.v perdón Annita  
  
Yoh y Manta son los mejores amigos aunque sean personas muy diferentes. Anna siempre regaña a Yoh, pero eso solo demuestra lo mucho que lo quiere.  
  
-No si vale! Mano neigra! Mano neigra!  
  
- o.o mano qué?  
  
- Mano negra Ryu, e cuando hajsen trampa . en las cartas!  
  
- No hacemos trampa, siempre les hemos dicho que solo los fantasmas pueden jugar con nuestras reglas . ¿Verdad Basón?  
  
-Claro Amidamaru  
  
Chocolove y Ryu intentan divertirse en sus ratos libres, y los espíritus gastan cada vez más la pobre baraja de Yoh XD  
  
Y yo. pues soy la narradora, yo no existo en la historia, solo narro o.ò ahem, en fin. es por esto que los Asakura son una "familia muy singular". Pero en las familias siempre hay.  
  
- D pagaras haberme jalado el cabello, niñita!- Hao pasa corriendo para atrapar a Lyserg, en el camino toma el flan de Ren que estaba en manos de Horo Horo.  
  
- Oye TOT lo acababa de robar!  
  
Luego [Hao] pasa corriendo saltando los obstáculos, entre ellos la mesa, por lo cual pisa la naranja de Yoh.  
  
-T___T mi naranja!  
  
-o la mesa!  
  
Hao ignora eso y esta por atrapar a Lyserg, pero el chico de cabello verde se detiene y pone el pie justo a tiempo, lo que hace que Hao tropiece y caiga sobre la otra mesita esparciendo las cartas de los espíritus.  
  
-o OYE!  
  
Y es así como termina majestuosamente con el poncho arrugado y la casa hecha un desorden justo en medio de todos los shamanes enfurecidos.  
  
-HAOO!!  
  
Y sip, retomando lo anterior, en las familias siempre hay una oveja negra. Esa tarde Hao recibió una como las tantas regañadas que recibe casi a diario desde que vive en la pensión Asakura. [Si no sabes por qué está aquí y vivo XD lee al principio de otro de mis fics porque me da flojerilla poner toda la explicación como por sexta vez]  
  
Pero por más que lo castigan haciendo que limpie la casa entera, no harán que comprenda; no puede cambiar, él viene así desde que nació y si debe madurar, ya debería porque tiene más de 1000 años oO  
  
- _ Ja, creen que las cosas se van a quedar así?- se queja Hao sentado en el árbol más grande del jardín. También conocido como "su árbol", ya que al estar castigado [Que es la mayor parte del tiempo o.o] no puede dormir dentro de la pensión.  
  
La noche ya ha caído y los cuerpos celestes y una llamarada en la palma de su mano son su único alumbrado. Se queda mirando el fuego mientras una sonrisita maliciosa se forma en su rostro. Si, algo muy malo pasa por esa mentecilla malvada que tiene o_ò  
  
-Solo esperen a mañana, solo esperen.  
  
(Pajaritos de cuando amanece) [pi pi pi] Y la tan esperada mañana tocó la pensión. Lo cual significa.  
  
-¡A desayunar!  
  
Que la hora de reunirse para verse las caras por primera vez en el día ha llegado, y es Tamao quien se encarga casi siempre de decir tan melodiosas palabras que llegan a los oídos de los inquilinos como despertador.  
  
En pocos minutos la casa entera esta en un mismo cuarto, y la cosa se pone peligrosa no solo porque algunos no durmieron bien o los despertaron temprano, sino porque todos están hambrientos o__o Así que no se hace mucho esperar para que todos comiencen y terminen sus respectivos platos.  
  
Después del desayuno, la casa se sume en un silencio extraño: Cuando las personas acaban de comer, la sangre fluye más lento al cerebro y nos da sueño. Así que la mayoría se mantiene pacífica después de cada comida.  
  
- Hola hermanito, ¿Qué haces? n____n  
  
-Hola Hao ñ_ñ no te vi en el desayuno. y no, no hago nada en realidad  
  
-Ohhh, eso es perfecto ñ_ñ porqueeeee- Hao mira a su alrededor con cara risueña de niño que sabe un secreto, y luego dice en voz más baja a Yoh: -Les tengo una sorpresa! ^o^  
  
- *o* ¿En verdad?  
  
-Si si si ñ_ñ a si que tráelos a todos!! Quiero darles la sorpresa!!  
  
Yoh, emocionado como siempre, corre a dar la noticia. Como se trata de Yoh Asakura, la noticia fluye como agua trayendo a todos en pocos minutos a la sala. Todos excepto Anna, a quien la tele y las galletas le parecen más llamativas.  
  
-¿Ya nos dices la sorpresa? *-*  
  
Todos parecen aburridos con excepción de Yoh, quien parece no comprender las cosas complejas. La mayoría ya puede oler un complot en el aire.  
  
- ñ_ñ bien, ahora cierren los ojos para que no se arruine - les dice Hao, todos lo hacen no por la sorpresa, saben bien que Hao no regala cosas, más bien se preguntan: ¿Y ahora con qué nos va a salir éste?  
  
- 3 no abran los ojos eh? A la una. a las dos.y a las..  
  
Silencio total. Hao se espera unos segundos como para crear más suspenso (Como en programa de concursos XD), el cual solo parece formarse en Yoh.  
  
- TRES!- al finalizar junta sus manos en un aplauso fuerte y sonoro que hace que los presentes den un respingo.  
  
- .o y la sorpresa?- pregunta Yoh abriendo uno de sus ojos.  
  
- ¿Aún no la notas, hermanito? 3  
  
Todos abren lentamente los ojos y entonces:  
  
-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
-.o no lloren!!- Les exige Hao llevándose las manos a los oídos. Pero ninguno parece comprender. Así que Hao, desesperado, comienza a llorar también.  
  
En pocos segundos Anna llega a la sala aturdida por tanto lloriqueo.  
  
-¡¿Pero que dem- o__o! HAO o!!!!!!!  
  
Hao deja de llorar al escuchar a Anna y la mira: -Um?  
  
- ¿Por qué están todos tan pequeños de pronto? _  
  
-Wenu, eso es porque- Pero Hao se detuvo llevándose una mano a la boca para luego mirar su mano bastante sorprendido, o más bien, molesto.  
  
-Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!! o soe un idiota! Cerré los ojos al aplaudir y el heshizo me afectó tambén!  
  
En efecto, lo que antes era un grupo de jóvenes y expertos shamanes, ahora era un conjunto de pequeños niños llorando en torno a la mesa de la sala.  
  
-¡Hao Asakura! o ¡Esta ha sido la peor tontería que-  
  
- o.o aún pellor que la del basullero?  
  
-Bueno _ después de la del basurero, ¡Esta ha sido la peor tontería que has hecho en tu vida! _  
  
- .o graciash, se hace lu que se puelle  
  
- o no te estoy felicitando! ¡¿Dime quién se encargará de todos estos niños?!  
  
Yoh dejó de llorar al escuchar a Anna gritando, talló sus ojitos para secar las lágrimas y caminó tambaleante hasta ella.  
  
- ¿Puke gritas?  
  
- o_o Yoh.  
  
- sip? :3  
  
-Te ves tan oO .pequeño!  
  
- o.o soe pequeño, así debo verme  
  
- ._. ay no, si algo recuerdo de Yoh cuando pequeño es que.  
  
Yoh se queda observando en ese momento al pequeño Ren, con ojos brillosos.  
  
- um? qué estash viendo, Yoh? .  
  
- o..o un puedo soportar!- Justo entonces Yoh le jala el puntiagudo cabello a Ren, que comienza a quejarse en el instante. Y es ahora cuando Anna termina su frase.  
  
- _ Yoh era un niño muy molesto, terriblemente inquieto. no por nada me hacía llorar  
  
Ren logra quitarse la manita de Yoh del cabello, y se pone de pie indignado.  
  
- _ un me jales el pelo! Malo  
  
- Jajajajaja XD miren a Ren! Ta todo despnaido!  
  
- Caiate Hoto Hoto o  
  
- O.ò cómo me dijistes?!  
  
- Grrrrr   
  
- ¿Eliza? ToT ¿Onde tash querida miya?  
  
- o.o ¿Qué me eshtas viendo, Ryu?  
  
- *-* esh que pequeño te vesh más lindo, Lyserg  
  
- oO erm, mejor me voe al jardín  
  
En ese momento, Anna toma a Hao por el cuello del poncho con una mano y a Lyserg por el cuello de la camisita con la otra mano.  
  
-Me parece una idea perfecta Lyserg, de hecho todos deberían hacerlo o al jardín todos, fuera!  
  
En poco tiempo todo el pelotón de diminutos shamanes se encontraba sentado en el verde pasto. Anna se paró frente a ellos cruzada de brazos.  
  
-Muy bien _ nada de problemas, ¿Entendieron? ¡Yoh! Deja en paz a Chocolove .  
  
- o.o perdón Annita  
  
- _ decía. así que NO quiero problemas, y NO se metan a la casa hasta que tenga una solución esto. ¿ENTENDIDO?  
  
Todos asintieron la cabeza mirando a Anna, la cual les infundía un poco de temor. Anna los miró por última vez de manera amenazadora para después entrar en la casa cerrando la puerta del jardín.  
  
Un pequeño silencio. Los pequeños shamanes se miran unos a otros algo confundidos.  
  
-¿Quiellen oír un shiste?  
  
- . nu Chocolove, tus shistes apestan- le respondió Ren picándolo con su lanza en la nariz. Chocolove dio un salto quejándose, y como el ruido estaba hecho, de pronto todos comenzaron a hablar y a pelearse entre sí.  
  
Ren y Chocolove peleaban entre ellos por niñerías. Fausto se hallaba viendo las flores con Eliza mientras Horo Horo intentaba practicar con su tabla sobre una roca. Ryu molestaba al pequeño Lyserg, Tamao y Pirika jugaban haciendo pasteles de lodo e Yoh correteaba a el bastante reducido Manta.  
  
Hao tenía enormes deseos de molestar a alguien, así que subió a su árbol para lanzarles cosas desde arriba. Subió casi de un salto y comenzó por localizar a su primera víctima.  
  
-Jejeje, un she lo esperan 3 voe a darles con mi súper ataque de naranjaisos  
  
Sin mirar hacía sus espaldas, intentó tomar una naranja de entre las ramas, pero con lo que se topó era nada parecido a un cítrico.  
  
-Oie ¿Qué haces aká? X3  
  
- o Horo Hoiro! Shuu shuu, un quero que me distraigan  
  
- o.o wuu, meira quesh esto- El niño ainú tomó un pequeño peluche de entre las ramas, era algo similar a Hao pero hecho a mano y con retazos bastante irregulares.  
  
- o//o ¡Deja eso!  
  
- XD jejeje, dermes con un muniequito!! Y además todo mal cosido! Quen te lo hisho? O.o poke tú un sabes hacer cosas como eshtas  
  
- // NADIEN!  
  
- o Hey todos! Vean que Hao tene munieco!  
  
Hao intentó quitárselo pero perdió el equilibrio y calló del árbol, pero no en el suelo, sino sobre los brazos de alguien.  
  
-um? o.o  
  
---continuará!  
  
Tako Wenu X3 qué tal? Va bien? o.ò  
  
Hao Cómo que muñequito?? o  
  
Tako Calmado ^^UU y antes de que siga algo más, especificaré algo: El fic ahora parece centrarse en Hao.pero eso solo es para dar pie a el HaoxAnna (que luego verán qué pasa 3 no va a ser amor como de mamá e hijo, aclaro oO) pero luego se irán zafando mini aventuras en pequeños grupos, ahí podré hacer cosas con Horo Horo, Lyserg, Ren y los que me pidan X3 de estos tres ya tengo planeadas unas, jeje. Van a aparecer más personajes como Jeanne, Marco, Silver, Kalim, las Lilis, el Hana Gumi X3 mucha gente. o.o esto supongo va para tiempo SOLO si a uds les está gustando, oks? Por eso manden reviews y díganme qué opinan! (Les pasa hojas a todos)  
  
Yoh Hey hey ñ_ñ review de Akane!! Dice Tako que muchas gracias por las pancartas :3  
  
Lyserg gracias por los besos, Jenny Ichijouji ^//^  
  
Marco Nos manda patadas oO y SÍ saldremos en el fic o solo que poco después.grrr  
  
Tako o.oU ay Marco ^^UUU hey miren :3 uno de Rally X3 grax por decir que esh lindo! XD y tmb graciash a Horin Hororin X3 aunque se haya cortado tu review shulo ^^UU no te apures :3 la intención es lo que cuenta amigo ;3  
  
Hao Gracias gracias a Girl Magic del Anime 3 que mandó besos a MI, jaja, y yo te paso el video de Yoh y Anna 3 con gusto!  
  
Anna (zape) .  
  
Hao .o (se soba) también gracias a Sabr por el besito y te encanta como canto? *O*  
  
Lyserg o.o estoy muy bien? ^///^7 gracias  
  
Tako Heeeeeeeey es Yami Bakura! X3 y pesh a Lyserg siep le va a tocar una parte en el fic ;3 bastante interesante, jeje.y la prox que espiemos a Yoh y Anna XD te invito yo personalmente!  
  
Yoh n//n Maru Kazegami me adora :3 waiii, y pues oO Tako nos espantó con eso del "full monty" ñ_ñUUU  
  
Horo Horo Pammmm *-* hola hola hola :3 gracias  
  
Ren o.o (zape a Horo) despierta tarugo o  
  
Hao Miren! Más fans mios 3 TODOS MIOS TOT gracias Sakurita Himuraaa  
  
Anna Dark Shaman me manda muchos besos, vaya, gracias. Yo te mando también unos (recuerden que no sonríe XD)  
  
Yoh T.T Annaa  
  
Tako Smashfriends! Amigoooooooos *-* y qué se imaginaron? XD de hesho ese era el shiste ;3 pero nah, no soe musho de cosas fuertes ^^UUU no se me da :3 y con gusto sigo mis historias mientras siga gente leyendo X3  
  
Hao o.o (tarda horas leyendo el review de Ai-chan)  
  
Chocolove XD este tipo ni sabe leyer de segurito  
  
Hao (media hora después) o//o wau, me ama en serio TOT y pesh Tako se está encargando de hacer el HaoxAnna 3 verdad?  
  
Tako . si, y deja de apuntarme con ese bastón  
  
Yoh Miren! Brenda-chan nos manda besos hermanín :3  
  
Hao X3 el público me ama  
  
Horo Horo o.o. *O* Hermi12!! (le da su autógrafo) T_T ysí escribiran un fic miyo *o*  
  
Yoh soy una ricura? o////o  
  
Fausto Te doy miedo?? oO. genial 3  
  
Chocolove Sie! Shocolates pa'l chocolate de Chocolove señores, gracias muchacha!  
  
Manta o.o píldoras de crecimiento? (ya las toma XD)  
  
Hao Otro fan *O* gracias Kaily!! Te mando un beso tmb!! 3 y sobre el HaoxAnna .  
  
Tako o.o deja de verme así!  
  
Lyserg o.o sieee, todos quieren verme sufrir ._. Youki-chan  
  
Tako XD y se les va a hacer pichón X3 solo esperaa  
  
Horo Horo O_O Marineneko me quiere secuestrar! (sale corriendo)  
  
Lyserg No parezco niña? ^^U erm, pues gracias  
  
Tako Heyy Freya! :3 es sugoi que te gusten mis fics X3 eso es lo más wonito que me pueden decir ToT  
  
Lyserg casarme?? @@ no crees que estoy muy joven?  
  
Tako o.o umm, pues no tanto XD ejejeje, más bien le da pena . (lo pica)  
  
Lyserg .o no me piques  
  
Tako o.o el tiempo! O__o ya son mushas hojas XD casi 12, y weh.me despido de todos X3 dejen reviews para saber sus ideas y todo :3 intento mi mejor esfuerzo para mejorar los fics ne?? X3 chauuu 


	6. Cont Los shamanes se divierten como enan...

((Nota: Version arreglada))

Tako o.o Holaaa :3 hola gente!! Aki la niña pulpo XD y pesh el disclaimer antes que nada: Shaman King me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados. XD weh, no en realidad… es del Hiroyuki Takei ke mis respetos al tipo :D hizo un manga/anime bastante increíble *--* este fic se lo dedico XD seh…y sin más rodeos ^^U (Sie v.v he demorado musho actualizando… TOT exceso de labor de colegio… pero D ya toe de vacaciones!) aki va :D weeeee

Hao o.ó acuérdate de lo que me dijiste que-

Tako Ahhh, seh seh. o.o Primero en los reviews antes de escribir lo de los Shamanes Enanos, me pedían muuuucho un HaoxAnna… TOT y ahora leo estos reviews y me dicen ke no queren! ._. weh, no ke me moleste oO sino que ahora no sé por qué decidirme…así que pondré un poco de HaoxAnna, YohxAnna y lo que se vaya dando XD [Ensalada! Ensalada! D] porque de esa manera puede que le atine a sus gustos, va? :3

** Los Archivos Perdidos de Tako**

** Parte 6**

[[Archivo tomado de notas para Fanfics, número 18. Versión Adaptada. Título: "Los shamanes se divierten como enanos"…

- o Hey todos! Vean que Hao tene munieco!

Hao intentó quitárselo pero perdió el equilibrio y calló del árbol, pero no en el suelo, sino sobre los brazos de alguien.

-um? o.o

…Segunda Parte]]

-¡Hao Asakura! o ¡¿Por qué demonios estás jugando en lugar de ayudarme a solucionar esto?!

Silencio general. Todos los pequeños shamanes dejaron sus actividades momentáneamente y las miradas se clavaron en Anna que acababa de atrapar a Hao mientras caía del árbol.

- o___o erm, yo…esto… TOT nu me regañes!

- o que descaro! Ahora mismo entras en la casa y no te sales hasta que encuentres una manera de arreglar esto. ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

- TOT Seh Annita, lo que usted deiga!

Anna soltó al niño que cayó sentado, estaba por quejarse pero la mirada de la chica rubia lo dejó pensando. Decidió no quejarse por seguridad, se puso de pie y entró corriendo en la casa. Ya estando dentro, miró alrededor como revisando si no había nadie más y se dirigió a la sala.

-Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww O lolió!!

Se quejó sobándose ahora que estaba solo. Cuando terminó se sentó a pensar [[Increíble XD Hao pensando! Ok o.oU le sigo]] en la situación.

- o.ò esto va a ser algo complicallo… ummm… Hao pensando… pensando… piensa… -o- Hao tene hambre… ñum, croquetitas de pulpo…

-¡Hao! _ Tienes que concentrarte, deja de pensar en tonterías

Lo regañó Anna dándole un golpe con una revista que traía en las manos, ella entraba justo en ese momento a la sala.

- .o aush, (se soba) no tenesh que pegarme tanto T^T soe solo un pobre niño…

-Pobre dirás cuando regrese y no tengas planeado nada para solucionar esto… o pobre de ti Hao…

- o__oUUUU

La sacerdotisa subió molesta las escaleras con dirección a su habitación. Ahora Hao estaba solo, pequeño, con una jauría de shamanes traviesos a solo una puerta de distancia, despeinado, sucio, con frío y ahora con hambre. [[XD exagero, pero así se escucha mejor X3]] Su mentalidad de niño no parecía cooperar bastante, incluso de joven le costaba trabajo pensar en algo que fuera para ayudar a otros. Simplemente nunca lo hacía, así que su experiencia era prácticamente nula en el asunto. 

El niño del poncho pensó por largos minutos… hasta que:

- o.o eso es!! Necesito a alguien que piense por mí 3 Y creo que conozco a la persona que podrá saber sobre estos asuntos…

Dando un salto se puso de pie y corrió al portal de entrada de la pensión. Miró a su alrededor revisando que nadie lo viera, y dando un chasquido con los dedos al aire, esperó. Unos minutos después lo único que pasó cerca fue un cuervo volando a corta distancia del suelo.

-Padre O sé que eresh tú! Y nu finjas que me reconoces aunque luzca diferente TOT

Mikihisa bajó de un árbol cercano al portal de madera, cayó de pie justo frente al pequeño Hao. 

-¿Qué quieres, Hao? [[o.o no puedo usar caras expresivas con Mikky XD porque la máscara no me lo permite…usaré oO lo más similar a su máscara: =v= - Seh TOT soe mala dibujando con teclas…solo imaginen lo que es ser un pulpo al teclado v..v]]

-Ayuda necesito hacer a todosh grandes de nueivo

-Um, no suena muy complicado… ¿Puedo pasar?

- o.oU seh, haz lo que queras… los demonios tan en el jardín

Mikihisa pasó directo al jardín, y si su rostro fuera visible seguramente denotaría una enorme sorpresa. Sobretodo cuando el niño de audífonos naranjas corrió a abrazarlo.

-Papi ^O^!

-Hola Yoh =v=

Hao jaló a su padre del brazo para llevarlo cerca del pozo, que era donde ninguno de los pequeños jugaba por el momento.

-o prefeiro que hagas tus heshizos o lo que sea para ayudarme lejos de donde juegan -.¬ sino van a molestarte

-o.o Hao! Hao!

-¿Qué queres, Horo Hoto o?

-*-* Nos prestas muniequito?

Le preguntó el ainú sacudiendo el peluche mal cosido en sus manos.

-o nuuu

Hao se lo arrebató y saltó a la espalda de su padre indicándole la dirección hacia el pozo. 

-Rápido Mikky!

- =v= Argh, ya sé para dónde queda el pozo… ya voy

Ambos fueron pues al pozo, Hao bajó de la espalda de su padre y se sacudió el poncho para luego sentarse en el borde de roca del pozo. 

-Bien, ahora haz lo tuyo

- =û= debo pensar en algo… um, tal vez si utilizo un pergamino pueda revertir los efectos de tu encantamiento.

Sacó un pergamino y los sostuvo firme frente a la cara de Hao. Lo "miró" [[o.oU suponemos que lo hacía…no sé XD no se le ven los ojos… um ^^UU ya ya, pobre Mikky…mejor ya no le digo nada]] unos segundos y luego sacó un pincel. Anotó rápidamente sobre el pergamino algunas palabras incomprensibles y luego volvió a mirar el pergamino.

- o.ò qué? Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ves tanto el maldito pergamino?

- =v= Paciencia Hao, casi termino… es que primero debo probarlo, ¿No te importaría si-

-Hazlo -.¬ estoe bastante desesperado y nu me importaría ser la prueba

Mikihisa sostuvo el pergamino otros segundos y luego lo pegó en la frente de Hao.

- o||o?

No parecía ocurrir cosa alguna. El hombre de la máscara se rascó la cabeza pensando en qué había podido salir mal. 

-Um, intentaré poniendo otras palabras… solamente déjame ir por más tinta =v= que ya me acabé la que traía.

Se disculpó y entró en la casa en busca de más tinta. Hao se quedó sentado en el borde del pozo esperando, pero no veía resultados del pergamino. Así que decidió despegarlo de su frente. 

-|| espero con las oitras palabrash serva

Pero al momento de intentar retirarlo de su frente, sintió como si una enrome descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo iniciando desde donde tenía el pergamino adherido hasta la punta más larga de su cabello.

-Waaa +o+

El extraño efecto del pergamino lo hizo quedar bastante mareado y casi inconsciente por lo cual cayó al pozo de espaldas.

Su padre regresó con un frasco de tinta, pero:

- =v=? Hao? ¿A dónde se habrá metido? Y bueno, parece que después de todo no necesitaba mi ayuda… Ja, a ver cuando le vuelvo a ayudar (rostro dentro de máscara: o)… por lo menos tengo tinta nueva. 

Dando un hábil salto subió al tejado y luego se infiltró entre los árboles cercanos a la pensión para desaparecer dentro de pocos segundos.

Anna despertó de su siesta y bajó por un vaso de agua.

- -o- Aish, ya se terminaron la de aquí. Ahora tendré que ir al pozo por más. Y Hao no aparece por la sala o solo espera a que te encuentre y verás…

La sacerdotisa salió por la puerta delantera y con dirección al pozo, pero al llegar se encontró con una sorpresa:

-Hao, tenemos una bañera termal bastante grande en la casa… -.¬ Ah no, olvido que tú nunca te bañas, seguramente no lo sabías. ¿Será que te lanzaste al pozo para terminar con tu cuarta vida?

- @o@ eh? Qué? 

Hao había caído sobre la cubeta de madera para sacar agua, gracias a eso no había caído suficientemente profundo como para que el agua le cubriera la cara. Cuando pudo por fin abrir bien los ojos la primera visión que tuvo fue la rubia sacerdotisa.

-TOT Annita! Fue horrible! Sentí como una descarga enorme ~.~ y luego caí al pozo y quien sabe cuantas horas llevo aquí inconsciente!

Dijo abrazándola en gran parte para que lo sacara del pozo. Pero notó que Anna no podía cargarlo, al contrario, ella intentaba no caerse mientras Hao la abrazaba.

-¿Puedes soltarme por favor? // No sé cómo te las arreglaste para volver a tu tamaño real, pero eso no justifica que me abraces!

-o_o … O.O QUÉ?!! Tamaño real?!

Hao la soltó y forcejeó para desatorarse del pozo, por fin logró salir empapado de este.

- *-* Ya tengo tamaño normal! Yay!

Dijo escurriendo su poncho y luego su cabello. Después de todo, el pergamino de Mikihisa había dado resultado. Algo doloroso, pero el fin era lo que importaba. 

Pero ahora, ¿Dónde estaba Mikihisa? 

- o.ò se fue… debió haber pensado que lo abandoné XD jajaja

-Ja ja -.¬ , pues no me importa cómo pero vas a tener que arreglar el problema con todos, ¿Oíste?

- v.v sí Annita

-Anna para ti .

Hao no pudo localizar a Mikihisa lo que restó de la tarde y Anna ya se estaba cansando de pegarle con revistas, periódicos o su propio collar. 

- "Tú los cuidas, tú encuentras la cura, tú te vuelves locos con ellos… y luego hablaremos"

Hao estaba acostado en su futón siendo iluminado por la luz de la blanca luna mientras esas palabras que Anna le había dicho después de la cena resonaban en su cabeza. 

-. Que lata! Y todo por tonterías mías o Procuraré huir de la casa la próxima vez que les lance encantamientos D muajajaja

-Hao, intentamos dormir. ¿Podrías guardar silencio por favor?

-Ay si, el pequeño Lyserg tiene sueño y quiere que Hao se calle aunque sea más grande y más fuerte O por qué no mejor te callas tú?

-Disculpa pero yo pedí eso primero…

-o.ó no, no te perdono

- o.o No utilizaba el término "disculpar" como para excusarme, lo utilicé para insinuar que-

-Ya ya ya @.@ entiendo menos de la mitad de tus palabras raras o niño inglés extraño, entre más pequeño más culto o qué?

-Disculpa o.o?

- o deja de decir eso si no es para pedir perdón!

- o.ò discúlpame

- @o@ waaaa, que alguien lo calle! 

En ese momento su mirada notó algo que Horo Horo llevaba abrazado mientras dormía. Era pequeño, pachón, con hilos de fuera y…

- O____O Dame eso!! o ¡¿No te lo había quitado desde temprano?!

- -.o eh?

Hao saltó de su futón y le quitó el peluche al pequeño Horo Horo, que en ese momento despertó completamente.

- TOT ahh! Yo lo enontrié alado del pozo! Es miyo ahoda! v 

-Mío o

-Miyo o

-Míiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiio O

-Nu o miyo ahoda!

Hao y Horo Horo jaloneaban el muñeco mientras peleaban al mismo tiempo que el resto de los pequeños se despertaba. Solo se escuchaban las voces del shaman de fuego y hielo luchando y los cuchicheos infantiles alrededor.

- o Iaaaaaaa, caiense que me quedo dormir!!! O sino voe a llorarle a Anna y ella les va a castigar mucho! 

Todos se quedaron callados ante el comentario de Yoh. No era que creyeran que en realidad si él iba a llorarle a Anna ella los castigaría, más bien que si iba a despertarla todos recibían castigo por igual incluyendo a Yoh.

- grrr, ya verán mañana . demonios…

La mañana tocó a la pensión Asakura más temprano que de costumbre por ser Primavera. [[o_o amanece bien temprano en Japón ^^U no por nada le dicen el país del "Sol Naciente" XD en serio]] Y el primero en despertar fue: (Esta parte le pondré quien dice cada cosa sino no se va a entender XD)

Fausto: .o alguien me dio un codazo… *-* Ah mi querida Eliza!

Eliza: ^^ [[Seh Celph XD SI la he visto sonriendo o.o cuando salía abrazadita de Fausto y…weh, le sigo mejor ^^UU]]

Ren: (despertando) um? -.o oh Fausto, ia te despertaste

Horo Horo: .o Ren! Me diste un codazo!

Ren: o ah seh? Pues ni cuenta me di

Ryu: o. aush, me pateaste

Ren: o yo no stoe pegándole a nadien!

Ryu: *-* ya veiron que Lysergsito se ve shulísimo dormido?

Lyserg: -.-zzZZ

Tamao: .o ah! Ryu ToT me estásh lastimando con tu codo

Ryu: *-* Tamao!

Chocolove: ^O^ wenos días compañeros chamanes! .o ou, Pirika! Sácate de aki ToT me deiste una patadota!

Pirika: o.o yo? Nuu

Horo Horo: Oie tú o no molestes a mi hermana!

Chocolove: o.ò yo ni stoy diciendo naida

Lyserg: -.o dejen dormir por favor, ¿Queren?

Yoh: Weeeeeeeee weeeeeee

Hao: (se tapa con una almohada para seguir durmiendo)

Horo Horo: o.o Yoh! Fuiste tú el que me dio el codazo!

Yoh: o.o yo? Seh :D

Ren: o y me eshaban la culpa a mí

Ryu: o.o entonces Yoh me pateó?

Chocolove: TOT a mí tamben!

Fausto: T.T y a mí

Lyserg: (molesto porque lo despertaron) … … contra Yoh v!

Los mini shamanes se lanzaron contra Yoh, el cual dormía justo a un lado de Hao. 

Hao: O YAAAAAA! TRANQUILOS TODOS! 

Pero los pequeños parecían no escucharlo ya que se divertían peleando con Yoh. [[XD como lobitos]] Así que Hao tuvo que utilizar métodos más drásticos.

-o QUE SE CALLEN!

Lanzó su primer almohadazo que salió dirigido al responsable del desorden. Los niños se apartaron esquivando la almohada y ésta dio en el blanco.

- @o@ waaa

Yoh calló de espaldas un tanto inconsciente y todas las miradas se fijaron en Hao. 

- D justo en el blanco… o.o um? ¿Por qué me ven así? o.ò

Horo Horo habló en ese momento por los demás tomando la almohada de su futón.

-Almuadasoz! o

El joven ainú dio el grito de guerra al momento que lanzó su primer almohadazo. 

- TOT es el colmo! o Siempre tengo que hacerla en grande!

Se quejó Hao, que sin ver más remedio, entró en la batalla de almohadazos también. 

Todo marchaba bien hasta que el shaman chino, con su agudo sentido del oído [[Yo supongo XD]] logró distinguir un sonido bastante singular que lo hizo detenerse en su lucha.

-o_o!! Pasos! Es Anna!!

Pánico general. Los shamanes corrían en todas direcciones intentando darle orden al ya bastante notorio desastre. Hao se puso de pie, y sintiéndose el líder del grupo habló:

-o.o que no cunda el pánico! Cada uno agarre dos almohadas y póngalas debajo del futón! También las cosas que encuentren regadas o rotas van debajo del futón… AHORA!

Todos hicieron lo indicado, pero ya que estaba todo bajo los futones se quedaron algo desconcertados al ver el cuarto un tanto… vacío.

- o.ò no se queden ahí parados! Échense en los futones y finjan estar dormidos!

Para cuando la sacerdotisa entró en la habitación, todos parecían estar durmiendo tranquilamente. Pero a Anna nada se le escapa.

-Me parece perfecto que duerman, así Hao tendrá energías para salir de compras con algunos de los niños… no les haría mal el aire fresco

-TOT qué?! SACARLOS DE COMPRAS?!

-Sabía que estabas despierto . 

-o yo no pienso sacar a estos demonios!

-No te estoy preguntando, y quiero que los que se queden limpien la casa. Después que regreses podrán limpiar el cuarto entre todos

Anna cerró la puerta saliendo triunfante como siempre. Hao se puso de pie de mala gana y en el instante todos los shamanes abrieron los ojos. Hao recorrió con la mirada a todo el grupo.

-Tamao, Lyserg, Yoh. Vístanse y en 10 minutos los quiero en la puerta o si se tardan más no vienen

Hao salió del cuarto azotando la puerta corrediza. Los tres shamanes elegidos se miraron confusos, pero decidieron no preguntar.

En 8 minutos ya se hallaban en la puerta principal arreglados para salir de compras. Hao apareció con una carriola de tres [[ XD de dónde la sacó? oO quien sabe]] y los subió mientras llenaba un compartimiento de la carriola con botellas de agua. Salió de la casa por fin llevando a los tres pequeños como si fuera el padre.

-Si si, se preguntan por qué los elegí a ustedes. Lyserg, tú tienes dinero y yo no tengo mucho de eso o. Tamao, eres bonita y puede que te regalen cosas… significa gastar menos. Además que ambos se portan bien. Yoh, eres demasiado molesto como para dejarte con el resto ¬¬ tal vez estando con dos niños tranquilos te corrijas de una vez. 

- o.o pero Ren también tiene dinero

- o_ó ese demonio es demasiado agresivo. Y es mejor si no hablan mucho . no crean que me gusta pasearlos en carriola por la ciudad…

Mientras que en la pensión Asakura, los shamanes restantes limpiaban el corredor.

- v.v a nosotros no nos quiso sacar

-Ya Hoto Hoto, estamos mucho mejor en la casa

Le dijo Ren mientras escurría un trapo mojado.

- ToT odio star limpiando el cantón!

Chocolove se quejaba mientras Ryu y Pirika parecían divertirse trapeando el otro lado del corredor. Ren miró de reojo el pasillo, Anna estaba ahora tomando su siesta seguramente. Después lanzó su trapo a Horo Horo.

- .o oye! Que te pasa?!

-Estando Anna dormida y Hao fuera, es mejor estar en la casa. Porque es bastante fácil salir de ella, ¿Verdad Fausto?

- ^^ así es

Horo Horo tiró el trapo al suelo sin comprender aún.

-¿Saldremos de la casa?

- 3 Horo, la diversión apenas comienza…

…Continuará!

Tako XD qué tal quedó esto? o.o si les está gustando?

Horo Diversión D

Tako ^^ sie, estas son las shibi aventuras de las que hablaba. Una de ellas es lo que ocurre cuando Hao y el trio va de compras… y otra será lo que ustedes hacen mientras nadie los cuida XD

Hao o no me está gustando como suena eso de "aventura"

Tako o.o no te gusta? XD pues te amuelas (Les pasa las hojas de los reviews) lean lean :D (saca la primera hoja) Urikooooo!! Grax grax shica por el review X3 no te gusta el HaoxAnna? … … aki entre nos XD a mi tampoco me yusta musho :3 pero ya explique lo que voy a hacer desde el inicio XP

Lyserg Hermione Potter te felicita bastante lindo ^^ y dice ke.. me manda un beso o//o y tmb los besos ke mandaste a Ren, Yoh, Fausto, Hao y Horo han sido recibidos XD

Hao 3 admiradoras!

Ren Graciax a Ran Mouri por quererme XD y dice ke si tiras un poco de..ke? o.o ke es yaoi?

Tako Nada XD

Hao o.o yo sé yo sé! (sigue leyendo) ah… no, no sé XDDD jajaja

Ren ¬ ¬ 

Yoh Siii, el FUnga fu fu *o* casi nadie lo conoce v.v y eso es triste…

Horo Pam! :3 hola! Mushos besos a ti tmb X3

Yoh Mira n.n uno de Akane!

Tako Akaa! TOT ke linda por decir eso… ojalá algún día escriba algo XD o aunque sea publicar una nota en el periódico ^^U … *--* sería wai wai, y seh XD cada rato cambio mi redacción T.T grax 

Hao .o Dark shaman o deja de patearnos!

Tako o.o cállate Hao, no les grites a los lectores XD

Hao (se soba) weh…mira! Sakurita Himura!! X3 vdd ke el HaoxAnna si si??

Anna (zape)

Hao .o ya pues… Tako ya dijo ke si va a ser y tmb más

Tako o.o seh, me han dado muchas ideas XD 

Horo XD me le escapé a Marineneko! Mwajajaja 

Chocolove Ajua X3 me manda saludos a mi tamben! Pero, quen es el Saria puejesn? o.ô

Lyserg o.o? ¬ ¬ Tako! Deja de señalarme

Tako XD ah perdón… o.o… :3 Hermi! holish X3 keres a Jun y a Pyron? o.o pues de principio no los tenía dentro de la elite XD pero ahora ke lo pides :3 con gusto los pongo!

Hao o.o eh! Yami Bakura! Pues supongo ya se contesto tu pregunta XD ya sabes ke me pasó…

Anna (leyendo el review de los Smashfriends) si -.- es terrible tener tanto demonio corriendo alrededor tuyo...en verdad ke los comprendo a todos 

Yoh Yay! Brenda-chan nos manda besos y abrazos, hermanín!

Hao X3 debe mandarmelos solo a mi, pero por lástima dijo que a los Asakura XD

Tako Hey :3 la idea de que se bañen suena bien XD y aunque Hao no sta peque ya… aún pueden trenzarle el cabello 3

Hao TOT ke?! Que parezco más mujer que Lyserg? o eso no es cierto

(silnecio general)

Tako El silencio lo dice todo XD yo creo que Lime Marionette tiene algo de razón, eh Hao? XDD y seh *o* Lyserg es re shulo de peque (abrazo abrazo)

Lyserg .o me asfixias

Horo Yays :3 Demon Jiyuki me manda saluditos! (saluda)

Hao XD jejeje, cuando dijiste peluche te referías a mí?

Yoh o.o no Hao, a nadie le gustaría dormir contigo TOT roncas mucho y pateas

Hao ¬ ¬

Tako Grax grax tmb a HiYoNo x3 y she, el HaoxAnna ia he decidido pesh ke si lo pongo junto con otras parejas XD si me animo puede ke ponga alguna ke otra cosa yaoi o.o si me animo aclaro, ke no soe fan de eso ^^UU pero me lo han pedido musho y alguna ke otra insinuación entre ellos no me cuesta tanto trabajo XDD weh! Ya me he terminado los reviews :3 mushas gracias por leer esto XD y manden más reviews con ideas!!! Y con sus comentarios y opiniones TOT son todos tan lindos! Weh, este pulpo se despide XD deseándoles lo mejor, chao chao y se cuidan!


	7. Cont cont Los shamanes se divierten como...

Tako Antes que nada…una gigantesca disculpa por tardarme siglos en actualizar =_= y no que me justifique, pero en parte no fue toda mi culpa… es que salí más de un mes por vacaciones… y en la laptop se me complica tanto escribir oO no tiene acentos ni "ñ" XD así que prefería escribir ya estando en mi casita… y ya stoy XD asi que actualizaré más seguido porque todavía tengo una semanota de vacaciones *-* …oh si XD Shaman King no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados. 

PD- Mejor pongo quien dice cada cosa para evitar confusiones XD

** Los Archivos Perdidos de Tako**

** Parte 7**

[[Archivo tomado de notas para Fanfics, número 18. Versión Adaptada. Título: "Los shamanes se divierten como enanos"…

Horo Horo tiró el trapo al suelo sin comprender aún.

Horo ¿Saldremos de la casa?

Ren 3 Horo, la diversión apenas comienza…

…Tercera Parte]]

Dijo Ren viendo a Fausto con una mirada un tanto macabra. El pequeño Fausto sonrió y dio un saltito bajando hacia el jardín.

Fausto ^^ Les mostraré el camino

Ren, Horo, Chocolove, Ryu y Pirika lo siguieron. Pasaron algunos arbustos para notar que había un trozo de barda faltante. Era un hueco bastante grande, fácilmente podían entrar y salir de la casa sin ser descubiertos.

Ryu o.o pero, alguen tene que quedarse a cuedar

Opinó sintiendo desconfianza de abandonar la casa sin permiso de Anna.

Pirika Yo puedo quedarme, solo si prometen traerme algo bonito!

Horo Claro hermana :3

Horo Horo sonrió poniendo su manita sobre la cabeza de Pirika. La niña sonrió satisfecha y se escabulló de nuevo dentro de la casa.

Ren Bien, a la carga! D

Indicó señalando una dirección en la calle.

En esos momentos, Hao paseaba por las calles de Funbari llevando la carriola con los tres pequeños shamanes: Yoh, Lyserg y Tamao.

Lyserg ¿Qué vamos a comprar?

Hao Cosas

Yoh ¿Dónde? o.o

Hao En una tienda

Tamao ¿Y después?

Hao A otro lado…

Yoh -o- eresh aburrido…

Hao Y tú eres molesto ¬ ¬ así que cállate…y eso va para los tres

Los shamanes se incomodaban sin poder hablar en presencia de Hao, así que cuando el shaman mayor se detuvo para observar las estrellas que adornaban un aparador, aprovecharon la oportunidad para hablar entre ellos.

Tamao Creí que haríamos algo bonito…

Lyserg =_= Hao comienza a desesperarme

Yoh Yo deigo que hagamos un plan 

Tamao o.o cómo?

Yoh Así nomás o.ò

Lyserg ¿Qué vamos a hacer? o.o

Yoh Miren, a la cuenta de tres nos bajamos de la carriola… y corriemos en diferentes direcciones para que un sepa a quen atrapar, she? Todas estas caies llevan a la fuente grandota esa…en el parque o.o nos vemos ayi?

Tamao ^^ perfecto joven Yoh

Yoh A la wuan, a la tu, y a las tres!! CORRAN! O

Los pequeños saltaron de sus asientos en la carriola y cada uno corrió para una dirección distinta. Yoh hacia el Sur, Lyserg al Este y Tamao el Oeste.

Hao Pero qué?! O Vengan para acá!

Intentó atraparlos, pero todo en vano ya que no sabía por cual correr primero. El plan había funcionado. En pocos minutos los shamanes habían desaparecido de su vista.

Hao T~T ¡¿Por qué yo?! desgraciados…ahora tendré que encontrarlos… o Anna puede correrme de la casa TOT awww

Para entonces Ren y el resto se encontraban cerca del centro de Funbari después de haber transbordado en metro y caminado por pequeños lapsos de tiempo.

Ren :D Libressssssssssss 

Chocolove Ahora pa donde le damos? o.o

Fausto o.o

Horo o.o

Ryu o.o

Ren ¬¬ qué demonios ven? Um? o.o oh

Todos ahora prestaban atención a una mujer encapuchada que se encontraba detrás de un aparador acomodando unos frascos con contenidos de colores brillantes.

Chocolove *-* woras, una wicha de verdaid!

Horo Cuedemos entrar?

Ren Umm, un sé

Fausto *-* que intereshante

Ryu *0* que monita seniora…

Ren o.oU weno, hay que entrar…

Entraron en la pequeña tienda haciendo que la campanita de la puerta sonara, lo que hizo que la señora encapuchada volviera su mirada hacia la puerta.

Señora Ohh, pequeños shamanes…pasen, pasen

Horo o.o cómo saibe que somos shamanes?!

Señora Yo sé muchas cosas niño…mira, déjame verte bien 

Horo la miró mientras lo observaba.

Señora Si si, eres un ainú de Hokaido, te gusta el snowboard y tienes el pelo azul.

Horo 0.0 

El resto o.o wowww

Horo ~.~ supo hasta mi pelo!

Ren =_=U idiota… por cherto señora o.o esas son pociones?

Señora Así es niño…

Fausto ¿Puede darnos algunas?

Señora Les costará..un poco

Ren Lo que sea! *-* solo deinoslas

La mujer sonrió y sacando una canasta llena de botellitas comenzó a explicarles las propiedades de algunas.

Señora Bien, pueden elegir ^^

Ren Io de rapidez! 

Horo Volar!

Ryu Fuego!

Fausto umm… buen olfato ^^U

Chocolove Agilida *-*!

Cada uno tomó la poción correspondiente y Ren se dispuso a pagarlas.

Horo o.o oh oh! Falta una para Pirika…erm, esta! 

Tomó una de color azul celeste y se la dio a Ren para pagarla.

Señora ^^- vuelvan pronto!

Mientras ellos salían contentos de la tienda de pociones, el trío anterior llegaba a la fuente donde prometieron encontrarse.

Yoh *-* éxito

Lyserg X3 sie! Pero ahora ¿A dónde vamos?

Tamao Um, me gustaría ir a alguna tienda linda… amplia…o algo así

Yoh :D claro! Vengan para..acá!

Yoh los guió hasta la estación del metro… en poco tiempo se hallaban también en el centro de Funbari.

Yoh Anna me deijo que en el centro están las tiendas finas o.oU

Los tres caminaban fascinados con los inmensos y coloridos aparadores de las tiendas. 

Lyserg o.o um? Miren, ¿No es familiar esa mujer?

La señora encapuchada de la tienda de pociones estaba acomodando algunas cosas cerca de la puerta.

Yoh o.o Lirilara?

Señora o.oUUU eh? ke? Yo?! NOOO!

Dijo muy espantada cerrando la puerta colocando el letrero de "Cerrado" en ella.

Tamao o.o qué le pasa?

Lyserg o.o um, tal vez ya se olvidó de nosotros…

Yoh sabe X3

Lyserg um…¿Cómo creen que estén Ren y los demás?

Yoh o.o… XD wuuu, ¿Tanto te preocupa Ren?

Lyserg o_oU eh? que?

Yoh XD jo, olveidalo… es que con eso de que les gusta salvarse mutuamente…

Lyserg ¬ ¬ no sé de qué hablas…

((En otro lado))

Ren atchu! .

Horo o.o ¿Qué pasa Ren? ¿Todo bem?

Chocolove Será que alguen anda acordándose de ti XD uyyy Renchin! Quén será?

Ren ¬ ¬

Horo (fingiendo voz de Ren) *-* espeiro sea Yoh

Ren O qué te pasa?! Queresh que te de un golpe?!

Horo o.oU tranquis

Ryu v.v ojalá yo estornudara por Lyserg

Chocolove oOUU erm, weno…vámonos pesh con la Pirika!

Ren grrrr ¬ ¬

((Regresando con el trío))

Tamao o.o miiieren! Una tienda grande!

Dijo señalando una de color blanco, con enormes aparadores adornados con doradas notas musicales y ángeles entre listones que destellaban con la luz del sol. 

Los niños caminaron casi hipnotizados por la celestial tienda. (XD pistaaa) Entraron juntos mientras miraban asombrados los hermosos instrumentos musicales acomodados en la tienda. El techo era una pecera grande con numerosos peces de colores. 

Lyserg *-* todo es tan lindo…que bonita tienda de música…no sé por qué pero…

Lyserg y Marco Me recuerda a alguien…

Lyserg o_o? eh?

Marco o.o?

Lyserg ^^UU erm, ahhh, umm….hola

Marco o_oUUUU que…que…¿Quién eres? oO

Yoh o.o oh, Marco

Marco um? oO que inmenso parecido tienen con dos personas que conocía…

Yoh n_nU

Marco ¿Cómo se llaman, pequeños? ^^

Yoh Y-o-

Lyserg Yooshi o.oU

Yoh Yoshi? oO

Lyserg ^^U él es Yoshi, yo soy Liam y ella es..Ta…Tamago oxo

Tamao o.ó

Marco o.o ah vaya, de casualidad no son… um, ¿Parientes de Asakura, Diethel o…Tamamura? (XD no creo que conozca a Tamao, solo..supongamos)

Yoh ^^ somos sus…hijos!

Marco oO en serio? Wow

Lyserg o Yoooh-shiii

Yoh ¿Qué pasha? ñ_n erm, Liam? XD ay que nombre

Lyserg Erm o.oU (Viendo que Marco se aleja para atender a otro cliente) o soy muy joven para tener un hijo!

Yoh XD no vaya ser ke Marco vaia a pensar mal de ti, jo, no tiene nada de malo!

Lyserg // no Marco! Pero…Je..Jeanne ToT va a decir que soy un cualquiera

Tamao o.o ¿Ella? 

Dijo señalando a una joven de cabello largo y grisáceo con enormes ojos carmesí y cara de niña. 

Lyserg @@

Jeanne um? o.o.. ^^ awww, hola niños ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

Yoh umm, solo andamos vendo :3 gracias Jeanne

Jeanne o.o cómo sabes mi nombre? (observando a Lyserg) o,o um, ¿De casualidad eres un Diethel?

Lyserg ._. pues ya que…

El otro grupo de mini shamanes regresó a la pensión para asegurarse de que Anna seguía tomando su siesta.

Horo Manaaaaaa!

Pirika :3 ya iegaron! 

Ryu Y doña Anna? Y Lyserg?

Pirika o.o Anna gormida y Lyserg oO no viene al caso

Fausto Eliza *-*

Chocolove Heyy, hay que tomairnos las cosas estas!

Ren Weno, veamos… ¿Quen primeiro?

Pirika Todos al mesmo tiempo! ^o^

Los shamanes tomaron los frascos en sus manitas y mirándose unos a otros tomaron el contenido de un trago.

Esperaron unos segundos al ver que nada ocurría, pero después comenzaron a sentirse adormilados y todos cayeron al suelo rendidos.

En la tienda de música todo iba marchando bastante bien.

Lyserg …lo bueno es que..no ha preguntado por mi madre XD

Yoh XD jojo, cherto

Tamao ^^ lo único malo sería si a Hao se le ocurre buscarnos en esta tienda

Hao ¿Si a Hao qué, Tamao? ¬ ¬

Lyserg 0-0

Yoh oxo

Marco Gracias por su compra ^^ (vuelve la mirada hacia los niños) Entonces les decía que- 0___0

Hao o.o … uh oh

Bang!

Hao o waaa! Marco! Deja esa pistola!

Dijo esquivando la bala agachándose.

Marco O HAO!

Jeanne o.o Hao? T-T mató a mi querido Shamashu

Marco O Nunca te perdonaré eso, HAO!

Hao 0.0 yo mejor me voy de aquí! o ustedes están LOCOS!!! 

Dijo saltando sobre la caja registradora esquivando más balas.

Hao Niños! Se cuidan! 

Saltó en los estantes tirando algunos instrumentos musicales mientras intentaba no ser tocado por las balas de Marco. De otro salto salió por la puerta y echó a correr seguido por Marco.

Tamao cof cof .o

Tosió la pequeña por el polvo que se comenzaba a levantar de los estantes en los que Hao había saltado y que Marco balaceado.

Yoh .o ahh, me caió una piedrita!

Jeanne v.v disculpen a Marco, creo que aún no puede perdonar a Hao por todo lo que hizo… aunque o.o me sorprende que siga con vida, ¿No estaba muerto?

Lyserg o.oU quien…quien sabe

Tamao .o auch, a mí también me calló una piedrita…

Jeanne um? o___o cuidado niños!

Yoh 0.0 se derrumban los estantes de arreiba!

Tamao . Uwaaaaaaaa!

Lyserg o.o eo?

Crash!

Una gran parte de los estantes de arriba se derrumbó justo donde ellos se encontraban.

Yoh ToT casi no me salgo!

Tamao .o me raspé

Jeanne ¿Están todos bien? o.ò

Lyserg @@ creo…creo que no me rompí nada

Dijo debajo de un escombro que cubría la mayoría de sus cortas piernas. 

Tamao Lys… oxo Liam

Yoh o.oU ¿Seguro que no te lele?

Jeanne o.ò oh, pobrecito. Ayúdenme a sacarlo de ahí.

Lyserg o.oUUUU no no! Esperen…si se acercan…

Yoh eh?

Lyserg Es que…

Tamao o.o ke pasa?

Lyserg o_oUU si me quitan el escombro…

Jeanne ^^ vamos pequeño, déjanos ayudarte

Lyserg o//o demo, si quitan mi escombro…se nos viene la pecera encima! ToT

Mientras en la pensión Asakura…

Ren (despertando) argh…¿Qué pasó? Meow oxo?

Horo qué de qu- arrrrr! ovoUUUUU

Chocolove o.o? Ya se veiron en un espejo?! XDDDDDDDD ujujuju 

Chocolove saltó hasta el árbol más cercano rascándose la cabeza.

Chocolove uh? oO

Fausto ^^ Mi Elizita! Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! ^3^UUUU eh?

Ryu ¿Por qué se portan tan raro? Atschu . …oO fuego!

Pirika o__o ke, ke me pasó hermano?! O

…Continuará!

Tako XDD pobreshhh, jojo

Lyserg crueldad .

Tako cállate tú XD a ver neños y neñas, les paso los riviws X3

Hao Holas Ran y Clow :D (leyendo)… (un rato más tarde que le leyeron el review) o.oU yo y Ren? ¬ ¬ ese chino feo?

Ren Jo ¬ ¬ seguro te mueres por mí… XD soy taaan atractivo, wajajajaja!

Tako o.oU y pues…intenté meter tarugadas entre ellos como insinuaciones raras XD en realidad me costaría tanto poner algo ciertamente yaoi…pero las insinuaciones me dan bastante risa X3 tons puedo seguirlas poniendo si es que los demás quieren…jo

Yoh Gracias HiYoNo n_ñ a mí tmb me da risa esto XD deberías ver a Tako escribiendo…está loca o.oU

Horo Gracias a AnnA por decir ke es un buen fic :3 el HaoxAnna XD Tako ya dijo que lo más probable es que ponga un poco…

Tako Grax Anna K. ^^ claro que lo continuaré y sobre HaoxAnna Horo ya dijo XD oh! Tengo uno de Dark shaman :333 holas! Y mil gracias por el apoyo ToT y si Saku quere a Hao XD se lo regalo!

Lyserg El que sigue es de… ¬ ¬ Tako…

Tako o.oU me escribí un review X3 jojo, siempre quize mandarme uno… =_= ke idiota…

Horo o.o Marineneko sigue queriéndome robar XDDD jojo, dudo que puedan secuestrar-(Alguien llega y lo echa en un costal…con una etiqueta que dice: "Para Marineneko :D Alimentalo bien!") 

Tako Holash Hermi12 :3 con respecto a Jun y a Pyron X3 ya ahora sí tengo planeado algo para ellos…jojo, pronto saldrán 3 

Hao Brenda-chan! :3 oh…lo de Mikihisa o aún no lo localizo…grrr…y, trenzita? oO

Tako Ya que lleguen a la casa no puedo saltarme eso XD

Hao o.oU

Lyserg Hola Lime Marionette X3 grax por los besos y los saludos *-* oh, dice Tako que si, que de las partes que más disfrutó escribiendo fue lo de los almohadazos o.o eh? ah..y lo de Mikihisa tmb oO

Yoh Me mandó saludos :3

Ren A mí tmb X3

Hao jalón de orejas?! ¬ ¬

Chocolove Hermione Potter dice que te mandaria un Novel o.o?

Tako Nobel XD

Chocolove ah ^^UU y queseso… o.oU uh, te habla Lyserg XD

Lyserg o//o acias por decir que quien no me va a querer…

Tako Les manda besos X3 *-* hasta a Fausto y Mantita!

Fausto *-*

Manta o.o por cierto..yo cuando salgo? ¬ ¬

Tako ermmm o.oUU esto, esperen el prox capítulo que va a estar lleno de sorpresitas! XD manden reviews! Chau! Grx por leer el fic oxo (Se va corriendo)

Manta o.ò no contestó mi pregunta…. 


	8. Fin de Los Shamanes se divierten como en...

oxo odales… TOT me mandaron mushos reviews!! Yo creía ke a nadie le gustaban mis tarugadas ;_; acias… me tardé porque estoy escribiendo otro fic ^^UU uno de los X-Laws, y como es en inglés XD me estoy tardando más en pensarlo… cof, o.o creí que lo iba terminar más pronto… ^^UU pero cuando vi los reviews de AG40 TOT me sentí bien gasha… v.v yo tmb odio cuando no siguen los fics que me gustaron… wenu *-* a escribir se ha disho!! 

** Los Archivos Perdidos de Tako**

** Parte 8**

[[Archivo tomado de notas para Fanfics, número 18. Versión Adaptada. Título: "Los shamanes se divierten como enanos"…

Ryu ¿Por qué se portan tan raro? Atschu . …oO fuego!

Pirika o__o ke, ke me pasó hermano?! O

…Cuarta Parte]]

Los pequeños shamanes se veían bastante diferentes: 

Ren: Orejas, cola y patitas felinas color negro.

Horo: Un perico. (Si XD nada de pico y plumas… perico completo y de esos shiquitos australianos de color azul)

Chocolove: Orejas y cola de mono color café.

Fausto: Cola esponjada, orejas y patitas de lobo grisáceo.

Ryu: Cola, cuernitos y alas de dragón morado. (XD eso de dónde salió?)

Pirika: Una aleta en la espalda, y en las piernas y brazos una especie de aletas planas y delgadas a los costados, color gris, por delfín claro XD . (o.o han visto a la princesa Ruto de Zelda? XD ese tipo de aletas en los brazos…que parecen como mangas de blusa oxo)

Horo (Volando en círculos) TOT ke vamos a hacer?? Arrr!

Fausto El shiste es que Anna no se de cuenta de que stamos así…

Ren o.o qué decies? . no, si Anna nos descubre hay algo sencillo para zafarnos…

Ryu T_T No han regresado los otros…

Pirika o.o Qué se te ha ocurrido, Ren?

Ren XD le eshamos la culpa a Hao…

En otro lugar del distrito de Funbari… dos curiosos personajes se encontraban sentados sobre una banca. 

Hao Atchú 

Marco Salud -__-

Hao -o- wah, es estúpido estarnos persiguiendo…

Marco Ya me cansé . pero cuando recupere energías, te voy a matar Hao Asakura!! (Sigue comiendo su helado de vainilla)

Hao -o- si hombre, mejor cállate… me canso de hablar… (Tomándose un refresco con popote a rayas)

En la tienda de música, el cuarteto aún intentaba salir del lugar sin lastimarse con alguno de los escombros. El único atrapado era Lyserg.

Lyserg TOT voe a morir… siendo tan joven y beio…

Yoh T_T me caías bem

Tamao v.v a mí tamben

Jeanne o.oU niños, no hablen como si fuera su fin… yo puedo ayudarte, pequeño Liam ^^

Lyserg *0* en serio doncella Jeanne?

Jeanne o.o erm… no sé por qué sabes que soy la doncella ^^UU pero sí, yo te ayudo.

La chica de larga cabellera plateada se agachó a un lado del atrapado (Y sufrido XD) niño. Tomó una de las manitas de Lyserg en la suya y su otra mano la puso sobre el escombro. 

Jeanne v.v debo concentrar mi poder espiritual…

Dijo al momento que un aura azul celeste comenzó a formarse a su alrededor. Lyserg sintió como si el escombro comenzaba a desvanecerse, en poco tiempo ya ni siquiera lo sentía sobre él. 

Lyserg o.o? 

Jeanne ^^ ven, te ayudo a salir.

Tomó al pequeño con ambas manos empujándolo fuera del escombro, lo cargó y fue entonces cuando el aura azul celeste desapareció haciendo el escombro visible de nuevo.

Lyserg T_T (sniff) acias 

Jeanne ^^ no fue nada (sobándole la cabecita… awww XD) No te lastimaste?

Lyserg Nu T_T pero me dio musho miedo (Se acurruca)

Yoh XD que convenenciero.

Tamao ^^U el joven Lyserg es astuto aunque no lo parezca.

Yoh o.o Liam, Tamago, Liam XD

Tamao ._. 

Una persona, la cual todos conocemos ya bastante bien, caminaba con su acompañante por la calle que lleva a la pensión Asakura. El suave viento del atardecer se hizo presente al momento que la persona tocaba a la puerta. 

Ren oxo um? … ¿Qué fue eso? (Mueve las orejitas de gato)

Ryu *0* ¿Serán Lyserg y los demás?

Horo arrr, sería Hao y los demás oO (Mueve las alitas XD)

Pirika o_o Si nosotros escuchamos la puerta… ¡Significa que Anna se va a despertar también!

Chocolove Shale 0o0! Alguien tiene que ir a abrir (Agita bracitos)

Fausto o.o Abran la puerta! Abran la puerta!

Ren @o@ ya dejen de gritar… yo voy a abrir pues…

El felino Tao caminó delicadamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta, dando un salto abrió la puerta principal.

Ren oxoU

Jun o.o ¿Hermano?

Ren … meow oO

Jun ^0^ waa, ¡Qué bonito!

La joven de cabellos verdes cargó amorosamente a su hermano saludándolo con un abrazo. 

Jun ^^- ¿Cómo es que estás así de pequeño, peludito y bonito?

Ren o//o… // larga historia hermana…

Pyron (o.o Pyron es Lee Bruce Long XD en caso de ke alguien no lo conozca por su nombre en fonética japonesa) ¿Dónde pongo las maletas?

Anna La habitación del fondo está desocupada…

Jun ^_^ ah! Hola Anna, ¿Cómo has estado?

Ren (Se hace bola en los brazos de su hermana)

Anna Igual que siempre -o- … Tao Ren, ¿Se puede saber por qué están de pronto como verdaderos monstruos?

Ren Por… por Hao!

Jun Aww, pero no me parece monstruoso ^^ (Le soba la cabecita a Ren XD) Aunque o.o ¿Hablaste en plural? ¿O sea que no solo es Ren *-*?

Anna Así es, ¿Qué crees que desde mi ventana no se ve el jardín? 

Ren oxo … fue Hao o él tiene la culpa de todo lo malo que pasa en esta casa!

Anna o Todos los que están en el jardín, ¡Entren en este momento!

Los pequeños niños-shamanes-animales (XD woras) entraron casi en fila al recibidor con la cabeza hacia abajo sintiéndose esclavos aún antes de recibir su castigo, temiendo lo peor.

Anna ¿Hao les hizo esto?

Horo arrrr, si si!

Anna Promételo.

Horo oo … arrr arrr (vuela en círculos)

Jun *0* que bonitos!!

Anna Chocolove?

Chocolove TOT se lo juro señora Anna! Fue el greñudo ese el que nos hizo esto!

Anna _ Fausto?

Fausto oxo … *-* Eliza

Anna =_= Ryu?

Ryu T_T lo que pasó fue que-

En ese momento Horo Horo le dio un picotazo en la cabeza.

Ryu +o+ waaaa 

Anna ¬ ¬ bueno, por mí mejor… Cuando encuentre a Hao Asakura el pobre deseará nunca haber reencarnado, jajaja

Ren oxoU que miedo…

Yoh, Tamao, Jeanne y Lyserg se encontraban ahora caminando por la calle. La joven de cabellos plateados llevando al pequeño Lyserg en brazos aún.

Jeanne Y díganme pequeños, ¿Dónde están sus madres?

Yoh ^0^ mi mami Anna está en la pensión! 

Tamao o.o este… mi madre Tamao está en casa ^^UUUU

Jeanne ^^ y tu padre? 

Tamao o.o este… oxo … (Se pone roja)

Yoh T_T el papá de Tamago está entrenando en Izumo, se llama… Hashi XD 

((XD dato cultural para los que no sepan qué es "Hashi": la palabra "Hashi" u "Ohashi" [Con "O" es para respeto o formalidad al hablar…las mujeres tenemos que decirle ohashi ] … significa "palillos de madera" … con los que comen XP))

Jeanne o.oU ah, ya veo

Tamao o//o Hashi ?

Jeanne ¿Y tu madre? ^^ pequeño Liam

Lyserg o_______o esteeeee…. Yo…mi madre… @o@ ahh, me estoy mareando! Me siento mal!

Jeanne o.o qué pasa?! ¡¿Tienes fiebre?!

Lyserg @@ me siento mal! Me siento mal!

Yoh -o- ah, y yo que ya estaba pensando en un nombre para su mamá… _ después de que me puso Yoshi, grrr…

Es entonces cuando el diminuto Yoh, que caminaba sin mirar, se estrelló con alguien un poco más alto que él.

Yoh +o+ waaaaaaa!

Manta gomen gomen nasai! ¡¿Estás bien, pequeño?! (Lo ayuda a levantarse)

Yoh .o (se soba) o.o Manta?

Manta oO te pareces a…a… Yoh?

Yoh shhhhhhhhhhhhh 0x0

Manta o.o qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Yoh (Señalando a Jeanne que está un poco más atrás intentando averiguar qué enfermedad ficticia tiene Lyserg)

Manta o.oU no entiendo muy bien, ¿Eres Yoh Asakura?

Yoh TOT claro que soe Yoh Asakura! 

Manta o.o pero ¿Qué les pasó? … ¿Tamao?

Tamao T_T el joven Hao nos hizo esto.

Manta ._. tenía que ser… ¿Y qué piensan hacer? oO

Yoh o.o no sé… vengairnos? XD

Manta ^^U se dice "vengarnos" … y o.oU ¿Te sientes bien Yoh?

Yoh D perfectamente!

Tamao ^^U el joven Yoh era muy distinto en su niñez…

Manta o.o ah, ya veo ^^U… ¿Quieren que los lleve con Anna?

Yoh 0.0 no no no! 

Manta ¿Entonces? oO

Yoh TOT quiero divertirme!! ¿Cuedemos, tío Manta? *-*

Manta ¿Tío? oO … v.v bueno, supongo que no siempre te veo más bajito que yo ^^U así que como me hacen sentir alto, los llevaré a algún sitio lindo.

El otro grupo de shamanes iba caminando por la calle, Anna a la cabeza, sin embargo, el que iba hasta delante era el pequeño Fausto.

Anna Bien bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer.

Hablaba despacio como para que todos pudieran escucharla, también porque no estaba segura si las mentes de los pequeños se habían vuelto más primitivas al hacerse animales.

Anna Fausto, quiero que huelas esto.

Le entregó un calcetín negro, que aparentemente estaba algo…usado.

Fausto o.ò … si la señorita Anna lo dice ._.

Obedientemente olfateó el calcetín, procurando no caer por el olor.

Fausto @o@ ¿Qué ahora, señorita Anna?

Anna Busca algo que huela igual.

Jun o.o ¿Para qué?

Ren +_+ hasta acá me llegó el hedor…

Anna Si encuentra algo que huela igual, encontraremos a Hao…

El grupo caminó mientras Fausto olfateaba el suelo (cuero X3).

Fausto oOo allá allá! Grrrrrrrrr

El pequeño lobo corrió usando sus cuatro… patas, piernas, brazos XD lo que sea! Hao estaba recargado en la banca y se había quedado dormido, al igual que Marco, pero al escuchar ruido, el rubio despertó.

Marco o.o qué? Qué pasa? O__o un lobo!

Fausto Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, ahí ahí ahí ahí ahí 

Marco (se pone de pie y saca su pistola) Si si o.ó aki está Hao! Yo ya me encargado de…dormirlo con mis poderes de shaman oOo!

Todos o.oU

Marco oxó … este, buenos días oOo! (huye XD)

Anna Bueno… supongamos que nunca pasó eso =_=

Fausto *-* encontré a Hao! Wauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Ren oxó muérdelo Fausto muérdelo!

Fausto (Se lanza sobre Hao dormido) Grrrrrrrrrrrr w

Hao (Despertando) @o@ waaa, qué pasa? Qué pasa?... ah ^^ eres tú Fausto .o deja de morderme o

Fausto o.o (se sienta sobre Hao) n_n encontré!

Hao o.o qué encontraste?

Anna A ti, Hao Asakura. 

Hao o__oU no me gusta… no me gustó cómo dijiste mi nombre TOT 

Anna (zape) Calla, ¿Dónde están Yoh y los otros pequeños que te encargué? 

Hao T^T 

Anna . Hao?

Hao T----T 

Anna Hao o!

Hao @o@ estoy condenado, estoy condenado, estoy condenado…

Jun o.o oh, yo tengo una idea ^^ ¿Horo?

Horo Arrr ºº a la órden!

Jun ^_^ ¿Por qué no buscas al resto?

Horo ** si si si! Horo buscar neños, arrrrrrrr!

El periquito azulado voló en círculos sobre sus cabezas y después emprendió su búsqueda.

Horo o.o onde onde onde? Arrrrrrr

No muy lejos de él, Tamao, Yoh y Manta caminaban por la calle tranquilamente.

Manta ¿Felices?

Yoh (Con su rehilete) *-* mira cómo giraaaaa (le sopla y el rehilete gira X3)

Tamao ^_^- que bonitos rehiletes joven Manta, gracias.

Manta ^//^ erm si, no es nada… o.o ¿Seguros que Lyserg no quiso venir?

Yoh Sie –o- dijo que prefería quedarse con Jeanne… que aburrido.

Tamao oxo espero estén bien.

Manta Bueno, ahora iremos por helados como prometí n_n

Yoh *-* por eso quero tanto al tío Mantita.

Manta Tío… Mantita? oO

Horo Arrrr Arrrr Arrrrrrr o (se pone a picar a Manta)

Manta @o@ ah! Un perico psicópata! Ayuda! Yoh! Tamao!

Yoh o.ó perico! (Intenta agarrarlo)

Tamao oxo joven Manta! (Salta también intentando agarrar al perico)

Horo arrrr, (muerde el rehilete de Yoh)

Yoh o__o Perico agresivo! TOT que alguien nos ampare!

Horo ºº arr, soe Horo! ** no me reconocen?? Arrr

Yoh (Le pega con el rehilete) no vuelvas a moder mis jueguetes.

Manta (Peinándose) .o por qué eres un perico?

Horo o.o … ^^ larga historia, Arrrr! Ahora vengan comigo, ¿Sip? Arrr Arrr

Yoh *-* weno! 

Los niños siguieron al perico hasta llegar de regreso con Anna y el resto de los shamanes.

Pirika *-* hermano!

Horo ^^ wolví! Arr

Manta o_oU ¿Qué les pasó ?

Chocolove Deigamos que jue por los estupideces de otro 

Ryu *-* ah! Llegaron! o.o … ¿Dónde está Lyserg?

Yoh o.o ah! Cierto… se quedó con Jeanne.

Ryu T_T qué?!

Hao Bueno bueno -o- pero ¿Qué esperan que haga yo? No sé cómo regresarlos a la normalidad…

Anna Ah, ¿No sabes? ¬ ¬

Hao o_oU estem… digo, sé una solución… pero tendrán que ayudarme…

Yoh En qué hermanito? n_n

Anna En NADA, él hizo este embrollo, él los saca de ahí solo… sin más ni menos ¬ ¬ ¿Oíste, Hao Asakura?

Hao Grrr, entonces préstenme un teléfono.

Ren o.o Lyserg tiene…

Hao Bueno, pues Lyserg me lo presta.

Hao caminó molesto dando casi zancadas a cada paso, se dirigió a donde se encontraban Lyserg y Jeanne (Que no es muy lejos o.o) y sin siquiera pedir permiso, tomó a Lyserg por el cuello de la camisa.

Hao Teléfono ¬ ¬ 

Lyserg o__o Ha…Hao!

Jeanne o_o ah! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Creí que Marco se había encargado…

Hao Ya ya @@ no empiecen… préstame tu teléfono chiquillo o

Jeanne Oye, cuidado con el pequeño. ¿No te bastó con haber molestado durante años a su padre?

Hao o.o ¿Años? … um, de hecho solo molesté a su padre una vez y ese mismo día murió XD

Jeanne ¡¿Qué has dicho?! o.o

Hao Ay por favor oO no se hagan los novedosos… ni que no supieras -o-

Jeanne ¡¿Mataste a Lyserg?!

Hao o.o are?

Lyserg o__o ay no … esto se pone feo…

Hao XD pero si lo estoy sosteniendo ahora mismo!

Lyserg Hao T^T tú di que si!

Hao n_n bueno… NO ^0^

Jeanne o.o ¿No lo mataste? … Entonces no entiendo…

Hao Ah, ¿Matarlo? Sie, yo maté a su padre.

Jeanne _ ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

Lyserg @@ ya, te regalo mi teléfono si te quedas callado!

Hao o.o … XD bueno.

El pequeño Lyserg le regaló su teléfono celular, Hao comenzó su regreso al grupo pero sin soltar a Lyserg.

Lyserg TOT ya te regalé lo que querías!

Hao Necesito regresarlos a TODOS a la normalidad ¬ ¬ sino Anna me va a poner como chancla… 

Jeanne (Corriendo detrás) Hey! Suelta al pequeño y dame explicaciones de lo que dijiste! 

Lyserg oxo … corre Hao, corre! 

Por fin estuvieron todos los shamanes reunidos, Anna muy molesta, Jeanne sin saber lo que pasaba, Hao algo tenso y los pequeños correteándose entre ellos como buenos niños. (XD buenos? Shales, me pone de nervios que los peques corran en todas direcciones)

Hao Bien… bueno, no está bien… 

Anna ¿Cómo de que no?

Hao T^T necesito a mi padre para que lo haga!! Y creí que con el teléfono se podría ._. pero no me lo sé...

Yoh o.o significa que… ¿Estuvimos así todo este tiempo y solo debíamos pedirle a mi papi que nos curara?

Ren o.ó no estamos enfermos… no es curar.

Lyserg o.o sabes usar un teléfono?

Hao YA cállense todos ¬ ¬ de por sí estoy irritable… ahem, necesito concentrarme y seguro vendrá… 

El shaman dijo esto al momento en que cerraba los ojos… pocos minutos después un viento se hizo presente arrastrando hojas del suelo consigo, un cuervo voló a casi cinco centímetros del suelo.

Yoh (Correteando al cuervo) Apá *-* apá!

Mikihisa (Apareciendo de repente) Erm, Yoh =v= no soy un cuervo! (Les recuerdo que el " =v= " es la cara de Miki XD) 

Yoh o.ò ah…

Hao ¿Podrías usar tus coch- digo, ahem, preciosos pergaminos como lo hiciste conmigo?

Mikihisa =v= Wau, ¿Significa que dio resultado? … Traigan un frasco de tinta!

Hao Te robaste uno de la casa ¬ ¬ 

Mikihisa Erm, he-hem, no deberías saber eso =v=UU

Horo (Dándole un frasco de tinta) Arrr ºº ayúdenos!

Mikihisa =v= ¿De dónde sacaste el frasco?

Jun Ah por Dios! o.ò solamente ayúdelos y no pregunte!

Mikihisa Bueno bueno… calmados que con presiones yo no trabajo.

Después de media hora que tardó escribiendo cosas sobre numerosos pergaminos, pegó en las frentes de los pequeñuelos sus piezas de pergamino respectivamente.

Mikihisa Cuando cuente hasta tres, van a retirarse los pergaminos. ¿Entendieron? 

Manta ¿Qué pasa si tiran muy fuerte?

Chocolove ¿Tirar es jalar? oO

Mikihisa Una…dos…

Ninguno esperó a que terminara de contar, todos estaban impacientes por regresar a la normalidad y jalaron del pergamino con fuerza. Enormes descargas eléctricas recorrieron sus cuerpos…

Al otro día, una tranquilidad envidiable rodeaba la pensión Asakura. Incluso se escuchaban los pajarillos cantando sobre sus nidos mientras los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban la casa.

Yoh +_+ casi me muero…

Lyserg ¡¿Saben lo que hubiera sucedido si alguno de nosotros tuviera problemas cardiacos?!

Fausto Erm, pero la muerte se puede arreglar *-* Elizaaaa!!

Ren Nadie tiene problemas cardiacos, Lyserg 9.9 no seas incongruente…

Horo … 

Ren … ke? ¬ ¬

Horo o.o No hubo un: Que listo es señorito!

Ren o_o ¿Dónde está Basón?

Horo Y Kororo T^T 

Yoh Cierto o.o no he visto a Amidamaru desde el incidente…

Lyserg Morphin T_T

Chocolove Miiik TOT onde andas?!

Ryu T_T ¿Han visto a Tokageroh? … ah! Hola Lyserg *-*

Lyserg Hola ^^U

Pilika ¿Qué sucede? o.o

Tamao ¿Se perdieron los espíritus? 

Fausto o.o no, Eliza está conmigo…

Ren Eliza SIEMPRE está contigo.

Manta oxo Mosuke tampoco está… salió hace algunos días a jugar cartas con Amidamaru pero no regresó…

Jun o.o no me vean a mí, yo llegué mucho después… *-* ¿Verdad Long-chan? (Erm XD sie, Pyron es el nombre original… pero weh, Pyronsito sonaba más raro oO)

Pyron *-* claro Jun.

Todos sin excepción se volvieron a mirar en una misma dirección: El árbol del jardín.

Ryu (Dando con su espada de madera en el tronco) . ya te descubrimos! 

Hao (sacando la cabeza entre las hojas) o.ó oigan! Ya déjenme descansar! ya los regresé a su forma original!

Yoh TOT regresa a Amidamaru!

Cada uno fue pidiendo su espíritu de regreso, entre tanto hablar se hizo un murmullo impresionante.

Hao ¬ ¬ bueno, ya estuvo bueno! Voy a regresarlos… los tengo sellados en el cuarto de secado.

Horo o.ó desgraciado… ya decía yo que algo tenía que ver con todo esto…

Chocolove Sie! Pero nadien se burla de nostros!

Uno a uno se dirigieron hasta hacerse grupo en el pasillo, diciendo sus quejas y echando pestes en general a Hao. 

Mientras tanto… en otro sitio algo obscuro.

Amidamaru T_T quiero ver a mi amo Yoh…

Basón Señorito Ren TOT ¡¿Dónde está?!

Morphine Kyuuu ;-;

Kororo Kukuruku! 

Mik o.ò meow…

Tokageroh o.o seguramente están buscándonos… si si…

Esos mismos momentos, los shamanes se detuvieron casi todos al mismo tiempo.

Ren Oigan…

Yoh Um?

Horo o.o qué? Qué paso?

Ren o NO EXISTE UN CUARTO DE SECADO!

Lyserg o_o creí que se refería al de lavado…

Yoh o.o tampoco tenemos de lavado… tendemos la ropa ._.

Ren Grrrrrrrrrrrr, O NOS ENGAÑÓ!!!!

Sobre el techo de la casa, un astuto shaman observaba la tablilla contenedora de espíritus clavada en la rama más alta de "su árbol". Segura y fuera de la vista de los demás shamanes.

Hao Jijiji, así aprenderán que NO se mata a Hao y se vive tan bonito después de eso D MWAJAJA!

Anna ¿Hao?

Hao o.o um?

Anna ¿Creíste que te librarías así de fácil del problema?

La sacerdotisa le entregó una escoba, Hao incluso se algeró de que solamente debía barrer para saldar su error. Pero descubrió que adherida venía una enorme lista de labores que abarcaban fácilmente tres meses de su vida haciendo 9 tareas por día (osease oO demasiadas cosas XD) 

Hao TOT la próxima vez correré!! correré y NO ME ALNCANZARÁN! MWAJAJAJA!

Anna (le lanza la cubeta) Ya veremos si no te alcanzo ¬ ¬

~OWARI~

Tako o.o sie! XD explico algo del final… Ya no se supo más de Jeanne porque desde que se desmayaron se enteró y pues ya se imaginarán que se molestó XD

Yoh Un review de Uriko n_n ¿Tú tamben te divertiste como enana? XDD yo también!

Tako No Yoh XD el título lo puse por nomás… 

Yoh o.o eh?

Tako o.o erm…sarcasmo, olvídalo XD 

Hao *0* hola W.I.T.C.H., acias por el besito X3 ah… y dice Tako que ya puso a Manta o.o

Tako ^0^ hola Marineneko!!... XD me da gusto que Horo se alimente solito… temía que te diera problemas… jiji

Marco (saluda a Hermi12) *-* vdd que mi aparición fue la mejor?

Tako o.o quien te dio permiso de entrar al set después de las grabaciones?

Marco o.o erm… Lyserg XD

Lyserg o.ò hey, eso no es cierto!

Hao (Sakura Himura se lo lleva) o.o … *0* sugoi! Nunca nadie me había secuestrado! XD

Yoh T^T hermanitoo!

Tako :3 wiii, otro review de W.I.T.C.H., nyaa o.o hice unos borradores de los personajes piques… pero @@ iespana me borró mi web, y ps me voe a esperar a subirlos a una web… :3 pero cuando sten todos avisaré X3

Horo *-* acias a Brenda-chan!, ¿Pobre Hao? o.ò no… pobres nosotros +_+

Hao (desde su lugar de secuestro) o te escuché!!

Tako *-* Smashfriends!! Wajaja XD el Nemesis de Freak, jiji, una vez rompió mi casa oO … y ps ya vieron cómo castigó a Hao XD

Lyserg Gracias a La Llama, o//o ¿Soe el mejor personaje de anime que conoces?

Ren Muévete me toca leer el review de Anime-Girl 40..

Lyserg o.ò nooo, ahí dice que quiere que lo lea yo *_*

Ren ¬ ¬ (le lanza los papeles en la cara)

Lyserg +_o míralo Tako!!

Tako o.o Ren! XD qué te crees? Yo? Aquí solo yo les lanzo papeles n_ñ

Ren o.ò me estaba molestando…

Lyserg AHEM, ^^ gracias por tu review… (Tako le pasa un papelito) o.o dice Tako que sí me te comparte a Lyserg, y ¿Qué? oO

Tako XD te lo presto con gusto…

Manta o.o wau… T^T muchos besos a ti también Samanta!!

Hao (Donde quiera que esté XD) *0* yo tmb te amo Kumerya!! .o ouch, ¿quién me pegó? o.ò … ¿Por qué todo está tan obscuro y frío? ._.

Fausto o.oU que miedo… erm, gracias a Lime Marionette n_n sobretodo por sus cariñitos *-*

Lyserg n//n sie, gracias…

Tako (Manda un golpe a Hao por parte de Lime)

Hao (En su lugar creepy XD) TOT alguien volvió a pegarme! ¡¿Quién es?!

Tako T^T nyaaa, acias por decir lindas cosas de mis fics cuando siga activa como antes en ff.net leeré tu fic con gusto!!

Lyserg :´3 gracias a Hermione Potter, ¿Tengo lindo acento?

Tako o.o yo me imagino XD

Chocolove Mi acento ta más chido *0*

Hao (Desde allá) *-* gracias Yokai… ¡Yo también creo que soe un muñecote! … .o aucchhh, ¡¿Quién fue?! O

Tako o.oU bueno… antes de finalizar… quiero dar unas aclaracionsitas n_nU lo que pasa es ke últimamente he estado algo ocupada con el cole ._. y con webs y cosas… y se me había marchado en cierta forma la inspiración para este fic o.ó pero no podía dejarlo inconcluso, no señor! por eso les dedico a todos ustedes este fic porque lo escribí y terminé gracias a su incomparable y tierno apoyo TOT en serio que por eso me puse las pilas para escribir!! … y pues, los Archivos Perdidos de Tako supongo se actualizarán cuando tenga más fics cortos que poner x) … pero puede que pronto escriba otro, ya no aquí sino como fic nuevo *-* … wai wai… y de nuevo, mis disculpas por el retraso… espero les haya gustado ya que fue escrito para ustedes con mucho cariño :´3 si estás leyendo esto que es un chorote de Tako XD … onegai TOT (pika a todos)

Todos .o … Onegai leector *-*!!


End file.
